What If
by pug-thug
Summary: Inuyasha yet again runs off to Kikyo and gets caught by Kagome,but this time Kagome plans to forget and give up on Inuyasha and runs into Sesshomaru while she's letting out steam.Will Sesshomaru be able to save Kagomes aching troubled heart and mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,I'm writin' this story cuz I haven't got enough reviews on my last story to update it,so,yah,if some of ya were wonderin' why I was writin' this story instead of updatin' the other one now ya know.Well hope ya like this story,I work really hard to write these and post them.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any characters from inuyasha the series!**

Chapter 1 

Kagome was sitting by the well,leaning against the old,slightly rotten wood,as she thought.The moon and the stars were the only company and light she had, as it was late at night.She wasn't here to think about one or two things,but everything!

Her love for Inuyasha;or is it just a crush if even that;her home;her friends in the feudal era;her future at her own time.She was so confused.She wasn't sure if she loved Inuyasha,her home sure sounded nice at the moment,her friends in the feudal era were the best and were just fine as far as health went,and she was sure with all the classes she was failing in her own time that her future wasn't goin' too swell.

"If only"Kagome whispered as she layed her head back on the rim of the well.

"If only what,Kagome"Inuyasha asked as he came out from the bushes he was hiding behind.

"Nothing that would concern you"Kagome snapped back as she stood up and started walking further into the forest and farther from the village.She was still mad at him for what he had done just thirty minutes ago,and refused to talk too much to the damn bastard.

Flashback

The gang were sitting in a circle in Kaede's hut eating some soup Kaede made for them.Inuyasha was eating quitely until all of a sudden he jumped up and ran out of the hut,leaving his bowl half full,on the floor.Everyone noticed this and after a short few minutes went back to eating.Kagome put her bowl down and started to walk out of the hut when Sango questioned her.

"Kagome,where are you going,its awefully late and the sun has long since set"Sango stated.

"I'm going to confirm my suspicions,I'll return,don't worry"Kagome reassured Sango as she quickly walked out,not wishing to answer any more questions.

She made sure not to tell Sango when she would return,becuase it would depend on her emotional state as well as her tollerance level on when that would be.She started to walk into the forest following the soul collectors that were returning to their master.She quitely walked along the forest floor,pushing branches that would otherwise scratch her knees away from her path as she made it closer to her destination.After a few minutes she started to faintly hear voices and quickened her pace,untill she was right behind a bush that stood in front of the clearing Inuyasha and Kikyo were in.She crouched down and listened in on their conversation.

"Inuyasha,why didn't you come to see me yesterday?I sent a soul collector to give you a signal that I was here,but you never came"Kikyo asked as she embraced Inuyasha.

"Oh,I was helping that wimp Kagome with some damn herbal crap"Inuyasha replied tightening his hold on her waist.

"Oh,well why didn't you come after you were done with that"Kikyo asked laying her head on his chest.

"Cuz after I was done with that I had to help Kaede"Inuyasha said.

"Oh"was all Kikyo said as her and Inuyasha started to sway their bodies right and left in a slow,smooth motion.

"Why did you stay and help her?Is she more important than me"Kikyo asked as fake tears slid down her cheeks.

"No,don't cry,she isn't more important than you,you will always come first,no matter what,now stop crying"Inuyasha pleaded.

"Are you lying"Kikyo asked as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes.

"No,I'm not.I love you and you know it.You will always come before her."Inuyasha said as he crashed his lips onto Kikyo's.

Kagome had heard all she needed to hear and saw all she needed to see.She quitely walked towards the well to have a little alone time so she could think.

At the present moment not even the fires of hell could match her,hatred, anger,and all out fury as she walked away,unoticed,into the darkness of the forest.

Present

Inuyasha called her name as she walked away,but she did not listen and continued walking as if he had said nothing.

"Kagome,are you okay?Do you need help with anything"Inuyasha asked in a tone that was fake sincerity.

"No,I'm not okay,and no i do not,and refuse to accept anything from you"Kagome snapped back with more hatred lacing her voice.

Inuyasha just stood still watching her walk away before heading to the village to allow her to calm down so he could ask her what made her so mad.

Kagome kept walking,even after she was sure Inuyasha wouldn't come after her.She was just looking at the beautiful scenery of night and enjoying her self for the first time in months.She walked to a stream and sat at the bank.

She took off her shoes and socks and dipped her feet into the cold,clear,shimmering water.She layed her head back and closed her eyes as she relaxed.After ten minutes she heard ,what sounded like a child,talking to some one.She realized that the voice was coming closer and just noticed that she had forgot her bow and arrows in Keade's hut.She quickly decided to sit there and wait for who ever it was to come out of the forest.After another minute a girl with black hair and a checker kimono that was orange and peach came out of the forest running to the bank of the stream laughing.She was shortly followed by what look like an imp demon,which she knew as Jaken,and a beautiful white haired dog demon,which she knew as Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at her as he stopped walking at the edge of the forest,which was very close to the bank.Kagome looked up at his eyes before turning away and staring at the child that was jumping in the water and running away from Jaken.

"What are you doing here,alone"Sesshomaru asked not once taking his eye off of her.

"I'll only tell you if you promise not to be like Inutrasha"Kagome laced Inutrasha with the most venom and hatred as she could.

"And why would I act so foolish"Sesshomaru asked.

"I won't tell unless you promise"Kagome kept her face straight,not showing almost any emotion.Sesshomaru hesitated a moment before saying"Deal,I shall not act in such a foolish way even if the deal were not made".

"I'm here cuz your dumb ass half-brother refuses to see his mistakes and shift to a better path,and because he continues to lie to everyone for some clay pot slut who came straight from hell"Kagome said allowing her face to show her anger,frustration,and hatred.

"And this upsets you"Sesshomaru asked.

"Greatly,and it probably always will,unless I find someone to take the pain away and just make me feel like I'm the world to them,and make me forget about Inuyasha"Kagome replied as she put her emotionless mask back on.

"Do you plan to find this in this era"Sesshomaru asked as he walked to sit beside her.

"I hope,but I doubt it.I hope to find a full demon who loves me for me"Kagome explained as she continued to watch the young child,she now remembers as Rin,and Jaken.

"Why a full demon instead of a human,or half breed"Sesshomaru asked lifting an eyebrow.

**How was that?I hope you all like it anywayz,well gotta go see yaDon't forget ta review pleazeKHope ta hear from ya soon!**


	2. finish of the conversation

**I'm really stressed out right now,but any wayz hope ya like this chappie and if ya don't like the story in general don't read it!Well thats all I have to say so see ya and enjoy-K-**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters off of the Inuyasha series.**

Chapter 2

"I don't know,I'm just more attracted to full demons I guess"Kagome answered as she shrugged and sighed.They sat in silence until Kagome broke it with a question.

"How come you are so different compared to Inuyasha"Kagome asked looking him in the eyes.

"Well,we are only half-brothers after all"Sesshomaru stated.

"I know,but you and Inuyasha can't BE compared in any way other than you two have the same color eyes and hair and both are dog demons"Kagome said.

"He might have more of his mothers blood than our fathers if you are comparing our physical appearance"Sesshomaru said matter-of-factly.

"Well of course I'm comparing your physical appearance.You two have quite a bit in common if your talking about personality"Kagome said closing her eyes and laying her head back again.

"Like what"Sesshomaru asked as he looked at her face.

"Your both stubborn,hard headed only you have more common sense,and you two are both sore losers,but there are more differences than similairities yet again"Kagome replied.

"And the differences would be..."Sesshomaru asked pushing her to continue.

"Well you use your head and common sense more than Inuyasha,you calculate your situation while he just jumps in and starts whacking away,your a better fighter although Inuyasha won't admit it,and you use your senses in battle and catch stuff first while Inuyasha is to busy hacking away to notice too much"Kagome explained as she opened her eyes and looked at him to see his reaction.

"I'm flattered"Sesshomaru said allowing a small smile to grace his face.

"Damn..."Kagome said slightly raising her voice and covering her mouth after the word left it.

"What"Sesshomaru asked as he looked at her and placed his emotionaless face back on.

"Nothing"Kagome said turning her head in the opposite direction,trying to hide her blush.Sesshomaru used his thumb and index finger to turn her head to look at him again before saying"Then why did you say such a word with a higher tone and why are you turning your face from mine"Sesshomaru asked.

"Umm...Its kinda embarassing to say to YOUR face,and I turned my head in an attempt to hide my blush"Kagome answered tuthfully.

"And what is so embarassing to say to MY face"he asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

"You'll think I'm a crazy,easy,woman if I answered that"Kagome said closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of his soft fingers on her face.

"No I won't.I've seen easier,crazier women then you"Sesshomaru stated.

"Oh,ok...the thing that is so...embarassing to say...is...that...your really sexy...when you smile"Kagome said as her face turned as a bright red.

"And why is that so embarassing to say"Sesshomaru asked releasing her face from his grasp.

"Well...cuz...your the almighty lord Sesshomaru...I guess"Kagome answered as she shrugged again.

"I see"was all he said as he watched Rin continue to play with a very tired  
Jaken.

"Well I guess I should be getting back"Kagome said lowering her head.

"Do you not wish to return"he asked.

"No,I hate Inuyasha and now I'm sure of it,I just wanna kill the damn bastard"She pratically shouted out at the forest.After she cooled down she stood up and started to walk off,but stopped and turned around to see Sesshomaru staring at her.

"Come back here tomorow at this time"She said.

"Why"he asked standing up and dusting himself off.

"You made me feel better.I don't know how you did it,but you did and I just know that I'll have to come back here tomorow to calm down again"

Sesshomaru stared at her a few silent minutes before answering"I shall return at this very spot tomorow then".

"If you aren't gonna come just tell me,I know how to be rejected after dealin with your dumb ass half brother"Kagome looked up at his eyes almost pleading him to tell her the truth.

"I,Lord Sesshomaru give you my word"He replied.Kagome smiled before running off into the blackness of the forest.He looked at Rin and Jaken who were starting a new game of some kind.He was glad Rin nor Jaken noticed how he acted towards the woman who traveled with his half-brother.He didn't quite know why he had acted so unlike his usual self,but it had just happened without him thinking about it.It was like his body and mouth were working on their own.In a way he didn't mind acting in such a way to her,instead it felt kind of good to talk with someone.He sat against a tree and continued to think about their meeting.

Kagome ran through the forest,allowing branches and other plants to scratch her legs.She didn't care about her legs,she was too busy thinking about Sesshomaru and their conversation.She felt so weird,like she could tell him anything and could trust him in anyway possible.She felt comfortable in his presence and all her troubles seem to leave her mind when he was around.She ran out of the forest and to the hut with a smile on her face.As she entered the hut she walked to her sleeping bag,smile in place,and ignoring all the questions being shot at her from her friends.She layed down in her sleeping bag and closed her eyes as she started to dream of a certain demon lord smiling at her.

**How'd ya guys like it?Well I'm gonna try and make it as good as possible,but thats pretty hard ta do,so sorry if ya don't like it.Gotta go see ya-Don't forget to review pleaz!and thanks for the compliments and suggestions in my reviews-K-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope ya enjoy this chapter and those to come!**

**Ok,lots of you said you liked it,and a few had some complaints.I have decided since I got 10 good reviews giving me heads up to continue,I'm gonna post this chapter.I'll consider all of your ideas in my next chappie-K-and please be nice,I try not to be mean and loose my temper,but that isn't easy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any characters off Inuyasha,although I wish I owned hotty Sesshy,but yah,that the way life is,cruel!!!**

Chapter 3

Kagome woke up to the smell of food.She yawned and stretched before standing up and following the delicious smell of food.When she arrived at the source she immediately noticed that Inuyasha was absent,but she didn't mind his absence enough to ask some one or do anything about it,so she sat down and started to eat instead.

"So,where were you at all night last night"Sango asked.

"Oh, just coolin' off,ya know"Kagome replied answering Sango question truthfully,but being careful not to tell her the whole story.

"Cooling off?Why?What happened Kagome?Did Inuyasha do something to you"

"Yes,and no,but I don't feel like talkin' 'bout it so let's just drop it ok"Kagome answered showing an angry expression on her face as the memory returned as if it was happening at that moment right in front of her.

She felt Inuyasha's presence and turned her head to the door way to come face to face with Kikyo.Inuyasha was standing beside her,his arm wrapped around her waist,hand resting on her thigh,and holding her close to his side.

He looked Kagome in the eyes.She had a sad expression in her eyes until she saw him,then it turned into pure hate.She started eating again as if she had never seen him or his little slut.Sango and Miroku's mouths were gapping at the sight in front f them,while Shippo and Kirara growled low and sat close to Kagome as if protecting her.

"Kikyo is goin' to join the group.Is there any problems"He said his voice stern.

Sango was about to protest when Miroku covered her mouth with his hand and immediately dragged her out of the hut,throwing Inuyasha a glare Inuyasha never knew Miroku possessed.He then glanced at Kagome,who was completely ignoring him.He stood there waiting for her to protest,but she just finished eating and walked out as if he wasn't there standing with Kikyo in his arms.Kirara and Shippo followed her out of the hut glaring at him as they did so,leaving only him and Kikyo in the hut.Kaede had left early that morning to help another village.

"Well,I guess that means no one protests of me being here"Kikyo replied smiling evily and hugging Inuyasha's arm.

Kagome walked in Inuyasha's forest and decided to go to the stream she sat at last night and just cool down again.Deep down she wanted to kill Kikyo.She wanted to see that little bitch pay for the pain she was causing her.She wanted Inuyasha to witness it too.She wanted him to hurt inside just like she was now,at the realization that you had lost your lover.She was just waiting for the right time.She had been secretly training herself.Our dear Kagome found at that the more upset and mad she got,it seemed that her powers would just happen.

Flashback

One time,after seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss,she went out of earshot from Inuyasha and her companions.She stopped in the middle of a forest and stood there holding her rage in until it broke free.As it did so a pinkish white shock wave of some sort,shot out of her body and left behind it much damage.As the shock wave was released,it looked like she was in a rippling pond of pinkish white water and that she was the rock thrown in the middle.(you get the idea,well if ya don't tell me in a review and I'll try to clarifyK)

After she relized what she had done,she used this knowledge to her advantage and began practicing.She tried many times to do the 'ripple',but failed miserably.That is,until she talked to Kaede about priestess powers.

Kaede told her that some priestesses would recall upon old memories that greatly upset or angered them,before releasing large bursts of energy.

Of course,Kagome didn't tell Kaede that she,Kagome,had done such,only asked to know about more about such,since she was a priestess.Kaede also tolled her that most of the 'power bursts',as she called them,needed a specific emotion to trigger them,such has happiness,love,fear,anger and so forth,until the priestess was expienced enough to know how to do it other wise."My sister,Kikyo,did not use such power bursts,for they took to much of her spiritual power and energy,since she didn't take the proper time to train in that particuliar subject,but someone such as you or Kikyo would be considered the strongest priestess in the lands if either of you were to master such.The only problem is the amount of spiritual power and energy it takes for a priestess who isn't good enough in the subject to the point of being considered a master at it"Kaede explained to Kagome as she listened intently.She then remembered how exhausted and weak she felt after the shock wave had transpired.Kaede asked Kagome why she wished to know,but Kagome just walked out quitely to the forest.

She walked far from the village,crossing into another forest before stopping.

She closed her eyes and recalled all the time she caught Inuyasha with Kikyo and the words exchanged between the two.Within Seconds she was pissed off and was,once again,holding her rage back.When she noticed that she was indeed holding back her rage she let it build up a little more before releasing it,leaving her eyes open to see what happened if anything.She saw a pinkish white light encircle her before exploding in all the different direction around her,as if she was a negative magnet and the energy was positive magnet being repelled away from her.She stood still as her mind registered what happened.She laughed a laugh of triumph,before calming down.As she started her walk back to the village,she realized just how tired and weak she felt.As soon as she got to the village,she walked into Kaede's hut,laid out her sleeping bag and feel into a deep,long sleep that lasted for a full 28 hours before she woke.Ever since then she had tried different emotions and came out with different results.She had practiced when ever she could,mainly at night,and was proud at how secretive she had kept it and how good she had improved.She always made sure to leave late at night and would check the clearing for demon auras,and only once had she THOUGHT she felt something,but after waiting for an hour she continued with her plans.

End of Fleashback

'Yep'she thought.'When the right time comes,I'll send that lil' slut back to the firey pits of hell'.

She stopped and looked around.She often found herself wandering around in the forests,since she would cross over from one to another without noticing it,just thinking about her problems and troubles.She loved nature and would prefer to sleep under the stars than in an inn at times,but Inuyasha always ruined the joy and beauty of nature when she was camping with him.'If only I could see Sesshomaru and talk to him'that thought put a smile on her face,that was rare these days,and made her look forward to the closing of the day,when the beauty of night overcame the world.Kagome loved the night and perfered it to the day and day.She loved the way the moon lit up the sky and earth with the stars helping here and there.It was perfect,she would meet the man she prefered,during the time she prefered.(aka night)

**Sorry,I know this had a lot of description,but thatz the kind of writer I am and in order for future parts of the story to make sense I had to add all the juicy detail,ya know wat I mean.I hope you enjoyed this chapter and story-Please review soon-See ya-**


	4. Chapter 4

**There is a little note after the chapter,so please read it!I'll try and update as soon as possible-K-Gotta go see ya!**

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha!

-----------Chapter 4-----------

Kagome had been in the forest for hours now,and Sango was pacing back and forth as she worried about her friend.Miroku just watched as his beloved Sango pratically worried herself to the point of madness,while Inuyasha and Kikyo cuddled in a corner of the small hut.

"Sango don't worry too much.I'm sure Lady Kagome just went for a walk or a bath"Miroku comforted.

"Miroku,she could have got hurt while doing either of those things,especially since she didn't take her bows and arrows"

Just as Miroku was about to reply,Shippo and Kirara ran into the hut panting heavily.

"Shippo,Kirara,whats wrong"Sango asked as she walked over to the small kitsune and fire cat.

"We were following Kagome,but we lost her after she went into the forest"Shippo explained.

"So Kagome is all alone in the forest"Sango yelled as loud as her lungs allowed.

"No,I'm right here Sango"Came a feminine voice from the entrance of the hut.

"Kagome!Your unharmed"Shouted Sango and Shippo in unison.

"Yes,and if you don't mind I'm going to go help Kaede finish her chores before the sun completely sets"Kagome replied walking out of the hut and to her destination.Her voice and face betrayed no emotion what so ever as she spoke.

"Is Kagome going to be ok"Shippo whispered in Sango's ear.

"I'm not sure Shippo"Sango whispered back as she went to sit down next to Miroku.Shippo continued to stare out the entrance of the hut for a few more minutes before walking over to Sango and resting in her lap.

-----With Kagome and Kaede-----

Kagome walked out to the fields where she believed Kaede to be.She scanned the field with her eyes and spotted the old,but kind priestess,picking herbs. She calmly and quitely walked over to the other priestess.

"Need some help Kaede"Kagome asked replacing her cold,broken voice with a cheerful one and her some what emotionless yet hurt face with a bright fake smile.

"Yes,I would greatly appreciate ye's help"Kaede replied smiling some what herself.Kagome just widened her smile and bent down to start picking the surrounding herbs.The field was located behind the village about a mile long and half a mile wide.The field was seperated into five small fields,each field containing a different type or group of herbs.They continued to pick herbs until the sun was fifteen minutes from setting.Kagome carried four baskets(the size of small easter baskets)full of herbs while Kaede carried two.The two women walked into the hut and Kagome put the baskets where she was tolled before telling everyone she needed some alone time.After telling them her need of space she quickly walked out of the hut and into the forest.

Kagome walked through the forest with such recognition and navigation that you would've thought she MADE the forest by hand or something.She knew exactly where she was and which direction to walk toward to get to her destination.She walked slow and steady enjoying sweet mother nature as she observed the quite forest.The wind played with her hair,swaying it back and forth,the cold,night air brushed up against her skin,making her shiver ever so slightly,the moons' light lit her way as she walked around trees and over rotten logs.Awwww yes,this was the sweet,quite,tranquil nature she loved.

She quickened her pace as she heard running water.As she walked out of the forest she was met with the calm,glossy,shimmering surface of the river,and sitting right by it was a god or so it appeared to be.He sat on a large rock with one arm resting on his knee,which was raised from the ground and the other leg rested on the curvature of the rock.His long silver hair shined in the moonlight and appeared to have blue-ish silver spots here and there,his skin glowed like that of a celestial being,and his golden eyes,which would glow in the dark,shined and shimmered with the surrounding light.He turned his head in her direction and stared at her with his emotionless facade in place.

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Kagome took a seat on the ground next to Sesshomaru.They both stared out into the stary sky,not either of them saying a word.Kagome,as usual,decided to break the silence.

"I didn't actually think you'd come"Kagome said in a low,but audible voice.

"I gave you my word did I not"Sesshomaru stated not moving his head to face her or changing his facade.

"Yes,but you could give me your word and break it just as easily as it was given"Kagome explained.Sesshomaru was silent for a moment before responding,"I,unlike most,have honor and have no intention of breaking anything I give my word to do."

"Hmm"was all Kagome said as she half closed her eyes.

"Tell you what,why don't we just sit here and watch the stars tonight and save the chit chat for another time"Kagome suggested not moving in anyway other than her mouth to speak.

"Deal"Sesshomaru agreed,almost in a whispered voice.

For the next two and a half hours they just sat watching the stars and secretly enjoying each others company and aura.Kagome had scooted closer to the rock Sesshomaru was sitting on and was leaning on it.She closed her eyes,laid her head back,and relaxed.Sesshomaru noticed this and though he tried to suppress it,a small,barely noticeable smile appeared on his face.They sat like this the rest of the time,not bothering to break the comforting silence that filled the air,only the running water,rattling leaves,and howling of the wind could be heard by this couple.After their two and a half hours was up Kagome stood up and stretched.

"Well,as much as I was enjoying that,I have to go before my friends come looking for me"Kagome stated.

"Then I shall leave as well,do you wish for this meeting to take place again"Sesshomaru asked turning his face away from hers.

Kagome smiled a truely happy smile and replied"I'd love to.How does the night after tomorow night sound."

Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Good!See ya then"Kagome started to slowly walk away,but was stopped by his voice.

"Why the night after tomorow night instead of tomorow night"Sesshomaru asked standing and facing her.

"Inutrasha has decided to take his precious Kikyo with us shard hunting,meaning we will not be near the village"Kagome explained.

"We are only checking a nearby cave and mountain.Since we will not have enough time to return to the village before dark we will be spending one night in the forest"Kagome finished.

"I see.Did Inuyasha tell you this?"Sesshomaru questioned.

"No,but its more than predictable"Kagome replied nonchalantly.

"Indeed"was all she heard before she felt his demonic aura slowly fade towards the northwest.She sighed as she started her long,slow walk back to what might as well be hell for her.The whole way back to the village she continued to think about Sesshomaru.

When she got to the village all the lights that where lit in the houses before she left,were now extinguished and left the houses dark and vacant of any light other than the moons' soft rays.She quitely entered Kaedes' hut,curled up in her sleeping bag,and fell fast asleep as the days events replayed in her dream.

**Ok,I have a little announcement to make so I can stop getting reviews like such.If you don't like my story and thinks its SOOO terrible,THEN STOP READING IT AND STOP REVIEWING!!!!!!!To me its common sense that if you don't like reading a story you should stop reading it and to you few who mentioned it I know that there are probably some grammar errors,but I try to fix them and try to make the story as understandable as possible and even give you the suggestion to send me a review if you don't understand something and I'll clarify so,once again,I'm sorry!To those who like my story and wish for me to continue,by all means please read,review,and continue to enjoy the magical,fictional,and wonderful world that reading takes us to.Well thats all just wanted to let those few know that I'm really trying,I even put a dictionary and thesaurus by my computer desk,so give me a break!I try!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody!Before you review be SURE to read the message at the bottom-K-It might tell you what to expect in the next chapter and save me from getting my head bit off!LOL!See ya soon!**

Disclaimer:look back on the previous chapters!

Chapter 5

"Inuyasha if you wake her up I'll fucking chop your god damn head off!"Sango threatened.

"I'd just like to see you try it..woman!"Was Inuyasha's smart response.

Kagome had been awake when the argument started,but had decided to pretend she was asleep so she could hear the,to her,humorous argument.

"Well then,why don't you go out side so we can finish this argument"Sango suggested.

"As if I'd leave Kikyo with that pervert"Inuyasha shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at the monk.

"Not to be rude,but...I would NEVER touch her.She just...aint my type"Miroku tried to explain without getting his head bit off by the already fuming half demon.

"And what exactly is that suppose to mean"yelled Inuyasha.

"What's wrong you didn't get it,I guess you are slow.He meant that he would never touch a clay potted,piece of shit,that walks the earth stealing the souls of young women!There,do you get it now"Sango asked.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT KIKYO LIKE THAT!!!!YOUR GONNA GET IT NOW!!!"Inuyasha yelled as he took a battle stance.

"STTTOOOOOOPPP IITTT!!!!!"Kagome shouted as she jumped up out of her sleeping bag and intervened before any major damage was done.Everyone turned their heads and stared at Kagome with their eyes wide and mouths wide open.(even Kikyo)

"What's wrong with you Inuyasha!?Sango,Miroku,Shippo,Kirara,and I have been your most trusted friends for years and yet when Kikyo decides to join the group we all become nothing more than servants in your eyes!!Not friends!!!SERVANTS!!!!!You better watch your back,because you have lost ALL the trust I had for you,you are now nothing more than a companion who can not choose the right path!!!Get your damn head OUT of the gutter and get it BACK in reality,because the reality is that you HAVE no friends any more,for you have betrayed and mistreated them all!!!!"Kagome explained,yelling the entire time.After her little speech was over she grabbed her bow and arrows and stormed out the entrance of the hut.Everyone,including Kikyo,just stood where they were,eyes wide and mouths gapping.Sango was the first to come back to reality.She walked outside and walked to the edge of the forest to be alone.Miroku,Shippo,and Kirara followed suite,all silently going in their own directions.Inuyasha still stood in the hut with Kikyo,amazed at what Kagome had just tolled him.

'She doesn't trust me?Why?The woman I choose to love shouldn't shatter her trust in me,just hurt her inside for a while.What have I done?She's completely right!I have been treating everyone I called 'friend' terribly.'

"Inuyasha,lets go out by the pond for a while"Kikyo suggested in a too sweat to be true tone.

"No,I just need to be alone for a while"Inuyasha said as the reality of everything Kagome said came back and bit him square on the ass.

"But Inu..."Kikyo started but was interrupted.

"NO!I said I needed to be alone for a while,so just stay here and I'll return shortly"Inuyasha said as he pushed her aside and exited the hut,leaving a very pissed Kikyo in his wake.

----With Kagome(somewhere in the forest)----

Kagome was fuming.How could Inuyasha even think of fighting Sango,a person who he once considered a friend.Kagome stopped and looked around,before softly laughing.She had once again left the village in such a quick and upset manner that she had walked through Inuyasha Forest,without noticing it,and now stood in the middle of a neighboring forest .It seemed that she was doing this a lot lately.She continued to walk until she heard a scream that sounded like it belonged to a child.She immediately took action and started running in the direction of the scream.In minutes she heard the scream again,but much louder.She picked up speed and ran at an alarming rate,probably beating her track record back at school,which was the highest in the school.She finally came to a clearing,stopping with a screaching halt as she saw a young child with black hair being chased by at least seventeen cat demons in humaniod form.Kagome ran towards the gang of cat demons in hope of saving the young child.When she reached the gang she masked her presence and hid behind a bush to listen in on what the cat demons were telling the girl,who she now realized was Rin.

"We've got you know...lil brat"one of the male cat demons said in a husky voice.

"We promise to eat you nice and slow so you can feel the pain course through your body at lightning speed"came another female voice as the woman started to giggle.

"No...don't to..touch m...me...or else y...you'll get in re...real trouble"Rin said in a clearly,frightened voice that tore at Kagomes heart.

"Let me have the first bite"begged another male cat demon.

"I don't think so"Kagome said as she came out of her hiding place,holding her bow with an arrow pointing straight at one of the cat demons heart.

"What?!Who the hell are you!?!"the female shouted.

"That is none of your concern.Now leave my daughter alone or I shall have to use force"Kagome said in a sturdy,strong,and confident voice.She called Rin,the young child,her daughter so the cat demons wouldn't get suspicious of why she was there.

"Y...your dau...daughter?!?!"a skinny,weak cat demon questioned.

"Yes,my daughter,now leave or I shall have to use force"Kgome repeated moving the point of her arrow until it face the demon she had just talked to.

"Why sould we fear you?You are just a weak,human,woman"questioned the bulky demon,who must have been the leader,because his clothing were more grand than the rest.

"So,thats what you think"Kagome smiled an evil smile that could only mean death.She walked toward Rin until she stood about two feet away from her.She then turned around,her back facing Rin,and closed her eyes.

She recalled the first time she caught Inuyasha with Kikyo,the first time she seen them kiss,the first time Inuyasha slapped her for talking about his precious Kikyo,her broken heart,his words to Kikyo,his lies,his treatment to not only her but everyone around him.As she remembered all of these sad,and upseting times she focused her energy on her hands and they started to glow a pinkish white.She opened her eyes,which were now filled with a pinkish white light also,and widened her smile as she saw all seventeen of the cat demons eyes wide and mouths close to dropping to the floor.

"Weak am I?Well lets just see how weak I am"Kagome said as she raised her hands up and aimed at a crowd of cat demons.She released her power and watched as both the demons hit with the blast and those surrounding the blast were disintegrated.She then started releaseing her power,with lightning speed,at other groups of cat demons.Some cat demons tried to flee the scene,but she caught them with a pink energy whip which disintegrated them on contact.Others tried to jump at her or sneak around for a surprised attack,but she was quick to finish them off with small balls(blasts)of energy.After eight minutes all the cat demons were destroyed,and the forest,surprisingly,was unharmed in anyway.Kagome turned around and faced Rin.

"Hello Rin.Why are you out here all by yourself"Kagome asked with a bright smile and cheerful voice.Rin gasped and looked at Kagome with tears in her eyes.

"I was traveling with Lord Sesshomaru(sniffle)...and those mean cat demon came...and they started attacking Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken.Jaken was taken away by one of the cat demons and Lord Sesshomaru(sniffle)...Lord Sesshomaru"Rin broke into a fit of sobs.

"There,there,its ok,tell me what happened to Sesshomaru"Kagome comforted.

"He was(sniffle)...was(sniffle)...killled"Rin once again began to sob uncontrolably.Kagome became stiff and pale._'killed?No...it can't be!' _Kagomes mind screamed.

"Rin show me where Sesshomaru is"Kagome said to the small child as fear covered her scent.

"Oh(sniffle)...k...follow me"Rin said as she started to run through the forest with Kagome at her heels.They had ran for five minutes before they came to a clearing.In the middle of the clearing was a person,covered in their own blood,with once white hair stained red,and what was once strong and sturdy armor was nothing more than scraps scattered across the clearing.

Kagome saw this and was filled with panic.There in the field was the demon lord she had come to love,the demon lord who had thoroughly taken up the place in her heart where Inuyasha use to be.

**Ok,before you all bite my head off,the story is NOT what it seems.To clarify that,Rin is just a little girl who probably only seen the death of her parents and she was young then anyway,so the million dollar question is...how does she KNOW for CERTAIN that he's dead.Better?I would like to thank those who encouraged me to continue this story!Thanks lots and hope to hear more from ya!Well now that you all know that please review!!!lol-gotta go see ya!Oh,and sorry for the cliffy-lol-**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone!Sesshomaru is real soft in this story and A LOT of you complain that he's too soft.Well if that's how you feel then maybe this story isn't for you,but if you can over look that and enjoy the other parts of the story then by all means continue reading!Some one brought up that cats could never hurt Sesshomaru well think of it this way,he was WAY out numbered and had to protect himself,Rin,and Jaken(who got catnapped)and was short of Ah-Un so yah.To top it off Rin ran off with LOTS of cat demons on her tail.If ya still think it's impossible for Sesshomaru to get hurt then fine,ok,I suck at character personalities.A lot of people wanted longer chapters,right?Well I'll get right on that as soon as I bring my grade from an F to at least a B,which won't be too long-K-Now that I have taken care of all that,enjoy the story!**_

_**Enjoy the story everyone!**_

Chapter 6

Kagome ran over to Sesshomaru,leaving Rin to cry her eyes out on the edge of the forest.Kagome kneeled down next to Sesshomaru and began to stroke his hair.Tears flowed freely down her cheeks and on to his bloody clothing as she bowed her head and wept.She then felt a small,but detectable,pulse.She looked up and saw,or rather felt another pulse.Her once shattered hopes,were now back and strong as if they were never shattered,as she watched Sesshomaru's body pulse.A small smile made its way on her face as she hugged Sesshomaru to her chest.

"Rin,come here"shouted Kagome.

Rin looked up at Kagome and saw the small smile on her face.Rin,with what little hope she had,ran over to Kagome.

"Yes Kagome"Rin said as she sat next to Kagome,trying to wipe the tears off her face.

"Do you know where the dragon that Sesshomaru owns is"Kagome asked.

"Yes,he ran to go save Master Jaken"Rin answered.

"Is there a way to call him to us"Kagome once again began to stroke Sesshomaru's hair.

"Yes,there is a demonic flute that Sesshomaru keeps with him to call Ah-Un"Rin explained.

"Hmm...I see...and would you know exactly where he put it"

"Yes I do,watch,I'll get it for you"Rin leaned over Sesshomarus' body,reached into the top of his kimono,and pulled out a flute.The flute was golden and had a demonic aura simliar to the dragons.It also had dragons carved into its fine surface.

"Here it is,but why do you want it Kagome"Rin asked handing the flute to Kagome.

"Sesshomaru is alive,but barely.We need to get him to a cave before the rains come"Kagome then pointed at the dark clouds slowly moving their way towards them.

"He's alive!Yeah!Ok,I'll help you get him there"Rin now had a large smile on her face and a cheerful,hopeful voice.

"There is only one problem Rin"Kagome bowed her head.

"What is that Kagome"Rin asked.

"I...I can't play the flute"Kagome explained.

Rin's smile just grew wider as she replied"Oh thats ok,Lord Sesshomaru taught me how to play the flute,in case I got in trouble or something"

Kagome looked up at Rin and smiled a large smile.

"Ok,then lets get this show on the road"Kagome said.

Although Rin was not familiar with the phrase she still got the over all message.Rin put the flutes mouth piece to her lips and began to play a lovely tune that seemed to flow with the wind.The flute was engulfed in a red light that reached out and swirled around Rin as she played.Kagome looked back down at Sesshomaru and began to caress his face.She looked back up when Rin stop playing the flute.

"Nicely done Rin"Kagome praised.

"Thanks Kagome,I'm glad you liked it"Rin then heard a familiar grunt and looked up in the sky to see a two headed dragon with a passed out Jaken on its back.

"Ah-Un!You retrieved Master Jaken!Good Dragon"Rin praised as she ran up to the landing dragon for a loving embrace.Kagome just stayed where she was and watched the heart warming sight.Rin took a hold of Ah-Un's reins and led them to where Kagome and Sesshomaru were.Between Kagome,Rin and Ah-Un they managed to get Sesshomaru on Ah-Uns' back.Kagome helped Rin get on before mounting the dragon herself.

"Take us to a cave Ah-Un"Kagome ordered.

The dragon took to the sky,which now had a setting sun,and was searching with Kagome and Rin for the requested land form.

----Back in Kaede's village----

Everyone had returned to the hut and was now waiting for Kagome.Inuyasha sat in a corner with Kikyo clinging to his arm,while Sango,Miroku,Shippo,and Kirara sat on the opposite side glaring daggers at the couple.Kaede walked in the hut and noticed the tension in the air.

"Might I ask what has became of Kagome"Kaede asked,for she was worried for the woman who had taken a great role in her life.

"We don't know,she hasn't returned since...she left"Miroku answered wording his answer carefully.

"Hmm,I see"Kaede bowed her head slightly.

"I'm going to go look for her"Sango said standing up and walking out the hut entrance with Kirara on her shoulder.

Shippo sat quite due to the fact that he was deep in thought.

'I could try and sniff Kagome out,but if for some reason I get lost,I would be alone and unprotected.Kagome might be in trouble though!I'd rather die trying then know that I could've done something and cowered away.I'm tired of being a scared,weak,fox child.I'm gonna go save Kagome!'

Shippo stood up and quitely walked out of the hut.Once he was out of the hut he caught Kagomes scent and took off at full speed,following the scent of his mother.

Miroku just bowed his head and thought of all the pain Inuyasha was causing everyone.Miroku sat in the hut the remainder of the night and waited for Sango's return.

----Back with Kagome,Rin,and Ah-Un----

They had been searching for an hour and fifteen minutes before Ah-Un spotted a cave.The dragon lowered to the mouth of the cave and allowed its concious(I think its spelt wrong) passengers to get off and unload the unconcious passengers off of their back.Kagome dragged Sesshomaru into the cave and put him against the back wall while Rin did the same with Jaken.Kagome then left Ah-Un to watch over everyone while she went to go get fire wood.When Kagome returned Rin was sleeping against Ah-Un.She smiled,then proceeded to do what was needed to be done.She started the fire,washed out Jaken's wounds,then washed Sesshomaru's wounds as well as his hair and face.After she was finished with her 'chores' she sat down,put Sesshomaru's head on her lap,and started to stroke and caress his hair and face.

She leaned against the wall of the cave and soon sleep took her.

Kagome was the first to wake up.She saw that the fire had burned all night and was now nothing more than ash.She decided to sit where she was at and think a while.

'I wonder what everyone is doing back at the village.Probabaly wondering where I am.Soon I need to separate from Inuyasha and go on my own.Staying with Inuyasha only makes me hurt and that greatly distracts me from shard hunting and fighting.I need to break away from him,and soon too,or else my plan to kill that bitch will be ruined.I'm going to make him pay for what he's done to me,and I warned him in front of everyone,but he probably thinks that I'm his puppy and that I'll always come running back to him.Little does he know that his brother has taken my heart from him,and although Sesshomaru will never come to love me,he at least gives me something to live for. Oh,Sesshomaru.You're seriously injured and haven't yet awaken.I hope your alright.'

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by a loud groan of pain.She looked toward the sound and saw that it was only Jaken waking up.His load groan woke Rin up as well.

"Good morning Jaken,Rin"Kagome greeted in a cheerful voice.

Jaken looked over at Kagome and immediately noticed that his lord was laying on the womans lap.

"What have you done to Lord Sesshomaru and why is his head laying on your lap you little seducing tramp "Jaken questioned yelling the entire sentence.

"Silence Jaken"came Sesshomaru's voice.

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru as his eyes cracked open to reveal hansom golden eyes.Kagome looked at his face and began to stroke his hair again.

Rin and Jaken just stared at their lord.

"Sorry milord,but that wench is touching you and you are being forced to lay in her lap"Jaken replied disgusted.

"Rin do me a favor"Kagome asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes,anything for you Kagome"Rin answered.

"Take Jaken and go see if you two can catch Sesshomaru some fish"Kagome requested.

"Ok,Kagome"

"Oh,and Rin"

"Yes,Kagome"

Kagome smiled an evil smile that made Jaken shake in fear.

"Be sure to push Jaken in the water,put flowers on his head,and talk a lot.He likes it when you do all those things"Kagome replied allowing the smile to widen some.

Rin then smiled back,grabbed Jaken,and started walking out talking and dragging Jaken the whole way.

When they were out of the cave Kagome began to lightly giggle.Once she was done with that she looked back down at Sesshomaru who was looking straight back at her.

"Why are you here instead of with my half-brother"Sesshomaru asked.

"He didn't need me like you did"Kagome replied.

"How did you know that I...was in need of assistance"Sesshomaru tried to move but winced as the pain shot through his body.

"Please don't move,you've went through enough pain.I was taking a walk to cool myself down and heard Rin scream.I ran as fast as I could and found several cat demons surrounding her and getting ready to eat her.I killed them and asked Rin why she was alone.She tolled me that you were pratically ambushed and said...said...you were dead.I felt like my world was falling apart,like I was going to die.I tolled her to take me to you and we found you in a clearing.She played a flute and Ah-Un came,and boy could she play.She said you taught her how to play the flute,and she was so proud that she could help me take care of you.We put you on Ah-Un and flew here.Rin helped me bring you and Jaken in here and fell asleep with a smile of satisfaction on her face"

Kagome said truthfully and honestly.She didn't care if he knew she had feelings for him,for she thought she was more than sure he would never fall in love with her.

"Why...thank you Kagome...for caring"Sesshomaru said as he lifted his hand up to her face to wipe her tears.

"I would never leave you to die,and I will always care for you.I just thought I was going to die when Rin said you were killed.My life didn't seem worth living with out you there to at least say hi to and to talk to"Kagome explained.

"Why were you in the forest calming down"Sesshomaru asked narrowing his eyes.

"Uh!,because of your dumb ass half-brother.I don't know what that slut has done to him,but he's turning on his friends now.He was getting ready to start of fight with Sango,the demon slayer,because she called Kikyo what she is.Uh,he is just so stupid and ignorant and I tolled him in my little speech to watch his back for he has lost all of my trust,but he probably didn't take me seroiusly.If he tries anything I'll fight that fucker to the death"Kagome's aura flared and her eyes glowed pink.

"Calm down Kagome"Sesshomaru said.His voice alone seemed to calm her to an amazing extent.

"Sorry Sesshomaru"Kagome appolagized.

"Don't worry,I won't let anything happen to you"Sesshomaru said.

"Why do you care about me?I figured you'd be biting my head off for...everything"Kagome replied tilting her head to the side.

"Your the only person,except Rin,who has excepted me for who I am,and not the fact that I'm a demon lord,but my personality"Sesshomaru explained.

"Yah,I guess so,but compared to Inuyasha you don't seem bad at all!I mean your nice,once you get past the cold,unemotional side of you,and you listen and observe,which Inuyasha has MORE then problems accomplishing,and I..."Kagome covered her mouth before she could finish the sentence.

"I'm what"Sesshomaru was now looking straight in her eyes with a curious look on his face.

"Oh nothing,nothing at all"Kagome waved her hands in the air histerically.

"Yes,you were going to say something and I would very much like to hear it"Sesshomaru replied.

"But if I tolled you how I felt about you,you would probably start treating me bad,thats just my luck"Kagome explained turning her face away from him.

"Kagome,please look at me"Sesshomaru asked.

"Why"Kagome answered as she turned her face back to look at him.

"Why would I treat you bad,Kagome,when you have done so much for me?Please just tell me,and I promise to treat you the same if not better"Sesshomaru lifted his hand to caress her face.

"Ok...I...I...lo...love you..Lord Sesshomaru"Kagome pulled her face away from his hand and turned her face as tears cascaded down her cheeks.Sesshomaru froze and became stiff.

'Love?Kagome loves me?I knew that I loved her,but never expected to have my feelings returned.Wait,if she loves me then why is she crying?'

"Why are you crying,Kagome"

"Because I just know that you don't love me,cuz...I'm a worthless,woman, priestess.Why in seven hells would you love me?Hell would freeze over before you fell in love with me!"Kagome was now plain out bawling her eyes out.

"Then come closer and let me tell you a secret"Sesshomaru said,a large smile on his face.Kagome leaned closer and Sesshomaru whispered in her ear"If what you say is true,then hell as indeed froze over."Kagome gasped at what he had just tolled her.He had just said,in his own words,that he loved her.

Kagome looked at his face,eyes wide and mouth gapping.

"Are you saying that you love me"Kagome meant to say firmly,but it came out as a whisper.

"Yes,I am,but don't tell anyone that will hurt you to get to me"Sesshomaru said closing his eyes as he relaxed in her lap,taking in her sweet scent.

"I...I love you too..my Lord Sesshomaru"Kagome whispered as she started crying tears of joy and happiness.

"Kagome,can you help me sit up a little more"Sesshomaru asked wincing slightly.

"Oh,ofcourse"Kagome helped him as much as she could before he once again winced and hissed in pain.Kagome stopped him from moving any further and said"Hold on,you need to rest before moving to much."

"Kagome can you check how many and how bad my wounds are"Sesshomaru asked.

"Yah,but don't attack me if I hit a sore spot,ok"Kagome asked.

"I would never hurt you,my dear Kagome"Sesshomaru replied allowing a bright smile to appear on his flawless face.

Kagome took of the top part of his kimono and scanned his chest.Most of the wounds were healed.The only wounds that remained was the one large gash on his side(the one causing all his pain)and two others on his chest.Kagome unconciously started to run her fingers along his two smaller wounds.He reacted instantly by moaning.Kagome looked at his face and noticed that his eyes were closed,his lips parted,and his head laid back.She moaned slightly at the scene.Sesshomaru heard this and looked directly in her eyes.Their faces slowly started to become closer to the others until their lips touched.It was only a seven second kiss,due to the fact that they heard Jaken and Rin returning from their 'fishing trip'.Kagome pulled away from his lips and gave him a small peck on the lips as she quickly covered up his chest and ran over to the entrance of the cave.

"Hello Rin,Jaken.How did your fishing trip go"Kagome asked as she waved her hand and smiled a bright smile.

_**I know there are some mispelled words in my story,but as long as you can read it,its ok.Hope you all enjoy my story and hope to hear from ya soon. Oh,and special thanks to -YashaUkalla-(I hope I spelt it right) For the support and LOTS of reviews sent to me,thanks,luv ya!-lol-**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ok,to start off I would like to give a special thanks to

YashaUkalla-For sending me SO many GREAT reviews

Cody101-For letting me know that I'm a great writer(and I know I'm evil especially with all those cliffies-lol-

sesshys lover-For sending not only a review but the confidence to continue and I'm glad you love my stories!

And,yes,I know there is a lot more but these were the most memerable and the most in quantity so thanks to ALL who love and like to read my stories and if you wish for your name(pen name)to be placed on my chapters for you great help in making this story possible just let me know-k-?-k-.

Well on with the story and once I finish one of these stories I'll be starting another one called

'Samaki High'

k-so don't forget to check it out when one of my stories gets finished-k-And to let ya all know Ghetto-Dog-Demon is my home dog skillet biscuit-lol- Well on with the story!

Disclaimer:Still applies!

Chapter 7

"It was great!Master Jaken is all wet,but I'm dry and we caught lots of fish for Lord Sesshomaru!"Rin yelled,quickly going from a walk to a run as she came closer.

"Oh,thats nice.Where is Jaken?"Kagome asked as she looked past Rin.

Rin stopped and put her finger on her chin."I think he's still getting out of the water.After I pushed him in he kept slipping in all by himself."Rin then began to giggle as she remembered the hilarious sight of her caretaker falling in the water on his own acord.

"Bring the fish inside and I'll get to cooking them so everyone can eat."Kagome said as she walked back into the cave.

"Sesshomaru,I'll be right back.I just have to go get some fire wood,ok."Kagome announced.

"Be careful Kagome.Don't take too long or I'll come and get you."Sesshomaru stated.

"I will be careful and don't you dare get up off that floor or else..."Kagome said as she began to walk towards the exit of the cave.

"Or else what Ka-Go-Me?"Sesshomaru asked smiling a playful smile.

"Or else you won't walk for the rest of your life.Gosh,you're a royal pain in the ass."Kagome said as she patted Rins head.

"Make sure he doesn't get up off the floor,ok.If he does blow this."Kagome handed Rin a whistle.

"What is this?"Rin asked holding it in the palms of her two hands.

"It's a whistle.If you blow it it will most likely blow out Sesshomaru's eardrums and his brains if he has any."Kagome replied.

"I doubt I could be taken down by a mere contraption."Sesshomaru said smiling a smile of pure pride.

"Oh,so you don't think it works?"Kagome asked.

"Absolutely right."Sesshomaru said.

"Here let me borrow it real quick."Kagome said as she put the whistle to her lips.

She blew the whistle as hard as she could for three to four seconds before removing it from her lips and placing it back in Rins hands.She looked up at Sesshomaru and almost bust up laughing at the sight.Sesshomaru had both hands on his ears and his eyes were closed tightly.She walked over to him and placed a hand on his knee.He opened his eyes and then lowered his hands from his ears.

"Can you hear me,Sessho."Kagome asked.

"Yes,I can and I caught the 'Sessho' part as well."He answered.

"Sorry,but you sooooo asked for that to happen."Kagome said.

"Hm...indeed...,but do you think it is wise to give that to Rin."

"Yah,why."Kagome asked confused.Then she saw it.He REALLY didn't want Rin to blow the whistle or to even hear it again.

"Why don't you come with me if you're so afraid of a child with a whistle?"Kagome asked.

"Kagome,did you forget I can't walk let a lone move?"Sesshomaru reminded her.

"Well I'm not stupid!You could ride on Ah-Un.I'm pretty sure that the poor dragon would like to see the sky again."Kagome explained.

"So do you..."Kagome started.

"Yes."Sesshomaru said as he once again started to get up.

Kagome and Rin helped him on Ah-Un.His head layed on the dragons neck while his feet hung over the other end,so in other words,he was comfortable.

"Ok,Rin you stay here in case Jaken comes back,if he ever does."Kagome said.

"But I want to go with you and Lord Sesshomaru."Rin whinned.

"Well maybe he'll be ok by himself,dontcha think so Sesshomaru."Kagome turned and looked at him.

"I think he would be over joyed to be away from Rin for a while."Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome grabbed the reins and began to walk.Sesshomaru grabbed her arm before she could actually pull on the reins.

She looked up and saw Sesshomaru staring right back at her with his golden eyes.

"Sit with me."

Kagome smiled at his words and quickly mounted the side of Ah-Un.She sat to the side instead of backwards or forwards and Sesshomaru didn't mind at all.Ah-Un then started to walk,following Rins scent,since she had ran off.Sesshomaru leaned his body on Kagomes back and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Are you tired?"Kagome asked in a whisper.

"Not much,but,yes I am."Sesshomaru sighed a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing.Just thinking."

"Thinkin' 'bout what?"Kagome asked as she looked up at the sky.

"You."Sesshomaru replied,simply.

"What about me."Kagome asked now more curious then before.

"..."(We all know what he's thinkin'. cough cough kids cough love making choke cough ) lol

"Sesshomaru."Kagome said.

"Hm"Was his only reply.

"I asked you a question."Kagome stated.

"What question was that?"Sesshomaru asked.

"I said 'what about me'."Kagome repeated.

"Maybe I'll tell you later."Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome was worried.He was talking in a very quite tone and his voice just seemed different.(You know that voice that indicates your so dreaming)

"Are you ok?"She reached her hand back and touched his forehead.

"You seem fine."Kagome said more to herself than him.

"Kagome"

"Yes"

"Did your fox kit follow you into the forest?"Sesshomaru asked as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"No,why?"Kagome asked.

"Well he is near us,and it smells like he's coming closer."Sesshomaru stated.

"What!"Kagome aslmost fell off Ah-Un as worry covered her features.

"Kagome,don't worry.He's unharmed for I don't smell any blood on or near him."Sesshomaru stated in a comforting manner.

Ah-Un stopped and looked around.Kagome too began to look around,but Sesshomaru stared in one spot in particular.

All of as sudden an orange ball of fur jumped out of the trees and bushes and ran right into Ah-Un's leg.

"Ahhh!"Shippo yelled.

"Shippo!What are you doing here?"Kagome asked as she walked around the dragon and kneeled next to the frightened fox kit.

"Kagome!I'm sooooo glad to see you and safe at that.I came looking for you.I was afraid you might have got hurt or worse killed!"Shippo ranted until he saw Sesshomaru.

"Ahhhhh,Kagome,look out it's Sesshomaru!He's gonna..."Shippo started.

"No,shippo.I've been with Sesshomaru this whole time and I assure you he won't kill you.Remember a time when I loved and trusted Inuyasha?"Kagome asked.

"Yah"Shippo answered.

"Well his brother,Sesshomaru,has taken that place in my heart and I feel safer and MUCH better with Sesshomaru."

Although Sesshomaru wouldn't admit it,he loved to hear her say that.He wished he could make her his at that very instant.In a way he could,but he might as well just take it nice and slow for a while.

Kagome stood up and stretched.

"Plus,if I stay with Sesshomaru then I can put my plan in motion."Kagome said allowing an evil smile to cross her face.

"What plan?"Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh,yah.I never told you,huh?Well Shippo can fill you in.He knows."Kagome said as she grabbed Shippo and mounted Ah-Un in the same way as the last.

"Ok,mom has been training and has found out that she is better then Kikyo.Kikyo never took lessons in a certain subject and therefore never used that side of her priestess powers.Well mom has found out,on her own,how to use these special powers.I guess only two or three priestesses ever had these powers in all of Japans history.Mom has been practicing and has got REALLY good.She plans to kill Kikyo in front of Inuyasha and make him suffer."Shippo explained.

Sesshomaru nodded."I have both seen and felt her powers on my own."Sesshomaru replied.

"So it was you,who was hiding when I turned around to look and see what it was I heard." Her answer was a nod.

"Oh,I added a 'lil' bit to my scheme.If Sesshomaru agrees I want to break Inuyasha's heart even more by allowing him to see my with his brother.I'll leave with Sesshomaru and then I'm free to live my life."Kagome said smiling a smile that could only indicate her want,wish,DESIRE for freedom from the man who kept her locked away.

"I'd gladly aid you in your plan."Sesshomaru replied.

"Great,then the only thing I need to decide is where to stay after all this.I told my mom I want to make this my perminent time period and she agreed,but I can't just wander around."Kagome explained.

Sesshomaru leaned over and whispered in her ear,"I already have a solution to that problem."

Kagome looked at him before asking,"What would your solution be?"

"I'll tell you after you kill the clay pot."He replied as he looked out towards the west,"Just leave it to me."

"Ok.I trust that you won't do anything to earn you a whistle attack."She replied as her lips curved to form a large smile.

"Kagome,that's not funny in the least bit."Sesshomaru said sounding more seroius then ever.

"I was just jokin' a 'lil' bit,gosh."

Ah-Un walked for about half a mile before they found Rin.She was picking 'flowers' (more like weeds) from a small patch of grass in the middle of a clearing.Kagome hopped off as soon as the dragon stopped and began to pick up fire wood.Shippo,having done this a lot with Kagome,hopped off and began to pick up wood ( cough twigs choke lol).Ah-Un went and sat next to a tree.Ah-Un was facing away from the group giving Sesshomaru the desired view.He mainly kept his eyes on Kagome,but every once in a while he would shift his gaze to Rin or Shippo.Kagome began to walk back to Sesshomaru,with her arms full a wood.She walked up to Sesshomaru and dropped the pile of wood.She sat next to Sesshomaru and looked out over the field.

"Sesshomaru"

"Hm"

"Will you tell me where you plan for me to stay now?The last time I believe you didn't tell because Shippo's keen hearing."Kagome explained.

"So you wish for me to tell you?"Sesshomaru asked as he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

"Yes,I would very much appreciate it."Kagome answered.

"I was planning on having you stay with me."Sesshomaru said.

"For Rin?"

"No,for me."Sesshomaru stated.

"Sesshomaru what are you really asking...oh,Sesshomaru...do..."Kagome couldn't finish her sentence as she was pulled into a strong chest.She snuggled into his chest and reveled in the feeling of his warmth and just being so close to him.

"Sessho,what are you asking?I think I know,but I want to hear it from you."She admitted.

(Serious cliffy-lol-I'm just gonna leave ya hangin' there-k-?----------k-)

-----Back with the Inu-Gang-----

"Where's Shippo?"Sango asked Miroku.

"I don't know.I figured he went to cry out his frustrations,but he hasn't returned and it is mid-day already."Miroku explained.

"What if he ran away?"Sango asked as tears started to cascade down her cheeks.

"Sango,don't think like that.Would you feel better if we went to look for him?"Miroku asked.

"No.He probably just needs some time to himself,but can we go for a walk so I can relax?"Sango asked.

"Yes,Sango.Anything to make you feel more at ease with you and the rest of us."Miroku answered honestly,and for once,not perverted.

They started walking off into the forest,and with out noticing it they grabbed eachothers hands and held on loosely,but tight enough to prevent them from breaking too easily.

Inuyasha was walking on the edge of the forest.He was about to walk out of the cover of the forest when he heard Sango and Miroku talking.He listened to their conversation.He sighed as they walked towards another direction.He missed Kagome and,yes,he missed Shippo as well.Kikyo for some reason seemed to be out a lot lately,which was just the time he needed to think.Once he had decided to go search for Kagome,but he was stopped by a very upset Kikyo who complained her stomach was hurting and that her head was pounding.He,reluctantly went with her into the hut.

He walked into Kaede's hut as he thought about this and was overjoyed to see in empty.He sat down and thought about Kagome.

'Kagome will come back.I'm sure she will,she has always came back,and plus where does she have to go.She's not at home for I have already checked there,and the dissapearance of Shippo doesn't help any.'

Then it hit him so hard he almost broke down and started crying.

'The inu-gang is over!Kagome has dissapeared,Shippo has ran away,Sango acts like Kanna and just wonders around aimlessly,and Miroku is always sad and depressed.The shard hunting group is no more,over,finished,GONE!!!'

He sat there and silently cried.Before he met Kikyo he was friendless and trusted no one.Then he met her,felt love and betrayal,and was sealed to a tree.He then met Kagome,Shippo,Miroku,Kirara,and Sango,who came to be his most trusted allies...and friends.Now he has lost Kagome and Shippo and is loosing Sango and Miroku.He's going back to the way it use to be.He hit the top of the moutain and now he is quickly sliding down at a record speed.He's like a yoyo that has been pulled up as far as it will go and is now going down.

'No it can't be!No,no,no,NOOOOOOO!'His mind cried as he came to his senses.

**Hey everyone I got a text in the middle of writing this chapter and decided to write it down,so here ya go!**

VALENTINES IS CANCELLED!Apparently u told cupid u were sexy,he died laughing.Thanks a 10 u LIAR! lol

I laughed my ass off at that one and sent it to TONS of people-also some one said that it sounded like they had a guy name but quite honestly it sounds more girlish then guyish-k-Well until next time,see ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey I hope you all enjoy my story,because this story has became my most...popular,I guess.My other story my be taken down if I don't get more reviews than I am.So hope ya all enjoy my story and sorry if there is spelling errors or any other kind.I'm just real busy,well enjoy!

"Kagome,I'm asking you to live with me,be with me for as long as you'll have me.Kagome I love you and I know you love me for me.Not my status,title,body, you love me for all of that but mainly my personalty,which few even accept."Sesshomaru said as he began to nuzzle her head.

"Oh, Sesshomaru,I've only dreamed of you saying those words.Thank you for the wonderful offer and,yes,I accept.I love you Sesshomaru."Kagome replied.

They sat there for a while and watched the children play.Sesshomaru comforted Kagome and Kagome loved being loved and cared for.She then thought about Inuyasha and how he betrayed her for Kikyo.She was glad she was out of that situation.All of a sudden she felt a droplet of water land on her nose.She looked up and saw rain clouds covering the sky.

"Rin,Shippo,it's time to go back to the cave."Kagome shouted as she broke the wonderful embrace.

"We're coming!"Rin and Shippo shouted in unison.

"Kagome,when we get to the cave,would you mind checking on my wounds again?"Sesshomaru asked as he stood up on his own two feet.

Kagome's eyes went wide before she answered"Sure,but why?You seem fine."

"I just want to make sure that I don't open any again.I still feel pain on my hip,but that is all."Sesshomaru explained as he looked out towards where the children were coming from.

"Oh,Sesshomaru,would you mind if I went and got my bag from back in the village?"Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru's eyes adopted a sad expression."Do you plan to stay there?"

"NO!!I'm just gonna go there,get my bag,talk a 'lil' to Sango and Miroku, and then come back."Kagome explained.

Sesshomaru released a breath he,unknowingly,was holding and then smiled before replying"How do you plan to get there."

"Oh,would you mind if I borrowed Ah-Un for a little bit."Kagome asked.

"As long as your safe it doesn't matter,but if that half-breed touches you I will be over there in a heart beat."He said.

"It's ok,cuz your the only reason my heart beats a loving tune now"Kagome replied making him smile and pull her into his embrace.

"I mean it Kagome if he touches you I'll kill him with out a second thought,and if I don't my demon will."He stated.

"Ok,my Sesshomaru."The possesiveness of her words giving him shiveres up his back.

"Shippo,did you hear that."Sesshomaru asked.

"Hear what?"Shippo asked.

"If Inuyasha touches Kagome in anyway that displeases her in the least bit you send for me immediately."He answered.

"How can I get you there quick enough?"Shippo asked now frightfull for his mothers safety.

"Dare I say it...blow that whistle and I GUARANTEE that any demon in Japan will hear it."Sesshomaru said.

"Well we better get goin' cuz the rain is comin' down harder."Kagome announced.

Everyone hopped on Ah-Un(all passengers sitting right this time)and headed for the cave at an alarming speed.

When they reached the cave,they all saw Jaken sleeping peacefully in the corner of the cave.Rin tip toed over to Jaken and snuggled up to him before closing her eyes and quickly falling asleep.

"Kagome,please allow me to go with you."Sesshomaru said as he hugged her and nuzzled her neck.

"Mmmmmmm...Sesshoma...Yes,come with me."Kagome answered.

"Shippo,stay and protect the group with your almighty fox magic."Sesshomaru said,trying as hard as he could not to laugh.

"Yes,milord.I won't fail you,but don't you fail me in protecting my mother."Shippo said as he sat on the now resting dragon.

Sesshomaru just nodded his head as he turned around to walk out of the cave.He wrapped his arm around Kagomes waist and pulled her close to him as they walked side by side.

"I will not require Ah-Un's assistance in getting there,so use him for any needs you may have."was the last thing Sesshomaru said as he disappeared into the darkness.

Sesshomaru walked with Kagome until they were aways from the cave entrance.Then he summoned his demonic cloud and,with Kagome by his side,took to the skies.Within minutes they were hovering just above the village and overlooking the forest near it.

"How would you like to approach this matter?"Sesshomaru asked.

"Ok,I want you to mask your scent and watch me from the trees incase he tries anything.I'll go in,get my bag,then ask Sango and Miroku to come with me so I can talk to them,then you'll take us to that beautiful waterfall you showed me.I'll talk to them for awhile then we'll take 'em back and I'm yours the rest of the night.So everything is gonna go just like we talked about on the way here."Kagome explained.

"Ok,I'll be in the trees if you need me,but don't be afraid to call for me if you feel uncomfortable."He said.He lowered his cloud near the edge of the forest.

"Kagome"

"Yah"

Sesshomaru pulled her against his chest and kissed her deeply.She closed her eyes and melted in his embrace.

She moaned right before he broke the kiss.

"Go,and call if you need me."He then disappeared in the trees.

She walked towards the hut,not willing to face Inuyasha with Kikyo again.She walked slow and graceful across the damp ground.It was sprinkling and she loved the feeling of every single drop upon her skin.She entered the hut and found everyone sitting around a warm,crackling fire.They all looked at her and gave her 'the more then amazed' look.

"I've come to retrieve my bag and to have a talk with Sango and Miroku."Kagome said not allowing her emotions to show through her careless facade.Sango and Miroku jumped up to their feet and Sango grabbed Kagomes bags at the mere mention of her needing to talk to them.Kagome walked out of the hut with out even sparing Inuyasha a glare or glance of any sort.Sango and Miroku quickly followed her out leaving a fuming Kikyo in their wake.

Kagome led Sango and Miroku to the edge of the forest.

"Sango,Miroku,I need to talk to you in private,but here is not the best place."Kagome said.

"We understand Kagome,but where exactly IS the best place?"Sango asked not knowing where they could talk without Inuyasha's spying ears.

"I'll show you,but you must promise not to scream,yell,or call for any one.The person who is going to take us there is a very trustworthy person and I trust him with my life and more."Kagome explained.

"Ok,Kagome,we trust you and understand your situation."Miroku stated.

"Ok,follow me and I'll call for him in just a minute."Kagome said as she continued to walk into the forest until they were completely hidden from the eyes of the village.

"Sesshomaru,we're ready."Kagome said as she stopped and looked around.

Sesshomaru walked out of the shadows and stood by Kagome.He created his demon cloud under the little groups feet and they were air borne.

"Did he touch you in any way while you were in the hut?"Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

She lowered her head and replied,"No,but his eyes were on me the entire time.He just stared at me.He didn't blow a fuse and start yelling at me or even walk out of the hut fuming,he just..."Kagome couldn't finish her sentence because she began to quitely cry.Sesshomaru embraced her and said,"It's ok Kagome.I promise he will never hurt you in any way again."

Sango and Miroku just stood still and watched the very unusual sight.

"Kagome,it's ok.Sesshomaru is much stronger than Inuyasha and will protect you at all costs,just as we will."Sango comforted.

"Thanks Sango.I really appreciate it."Kagome replied.

"Kagome we're there."Sesshomaru announced as he lowered his cloud.

Everyone got off and it disappeared.They then walked behind a large,beautiful,and truly majestic water fall to find them selves in a some what shallow cave.The cave had grass all over the ground and flowers lined the sides of the its walls.Vines climbed up the walls and disappeared into cracks that actually made the cave look more appealing.Beautiful purple flowers hung from the vines dripping water that had come to them from the many twists and turns of the vines.All in all,it was a magnificent sight.

"Wow."Sango and Miroku said in unison.

"Sesshomaru showed me this place a while back and I thought it would be the best place to have a private meeting."Kagome explained.

Sesshomaru walked over to the back of the cave and sat down.Kagome followed be Sango and Miroku quickly followed his example.

"Ok,I have a plan to make Inuyasha pay for what he has done to me,but I was wondering if you would like to help or just stay neutral."Kagome explained.

"We'd love to help you,Kagome,and it would give us an oppertunity to take revenge on him for what he has done to you and us."Sango said.

"I agree.I would like to join you in your plan as well."Miroku said.

"Great!Sesshomaru is going to help too,so don't freak out on him and you should probably start befriending him.I'm going to kidnap Kikyo and lure Inuyasha to a location far away from any villages.Then I'm going to kill the 'lil' bitch and make Inuyasha suffer by making him watch.Don't worry I'll put a barrier around him so he can't interfere with my enjoyment."Kagome started.

"Ok,so far it sounds good."Sango said.

"Once I've killed her and made her indure some pain,Sesshomaru will appear and make him jealous.You two will appear and tell him what ever you wish to say.Tell him you're going to travel with Sesshomaru and collect the shards with him and then we'll all leave with Sesshomaru.Although the plan doesn't sound like much,it's only cuz I excluded all the torturing stuff."Kagome continued.

"Wow,what a plan."Sango said.

"Indeed."Miroku agreed.

"Kagome,why don't you have the demon slayer help you in torturing and killing Kikyo?It would only hurt Inuyasha more."Sesshomaru stated.

"Good idea!What a man,you think just like an assasin."Kagome said,"So would you like to help me kill the clay pot bitch?"

"I'd love to!It would be my pleasure to kick that slut to the curb!"Sango said as she jumped up and her eyes took on an evil look.

"GREAT!Then the only thing to do is decide a date."Kagome said.

"Indeed,but we must get back soon,for I don't know how long Rin will stay asleep without food."Sesshomaru stated.

"Rin!Oh,Kagome,Shippo has ran away and we can't find him!We've looked every where,but he we just can't find him!"Sango shouted as she fell to her knees crying.

"Oh,Sango.I'm so sorry,I forgot to tell you that Shippo is with me.He's safe and sound,he just needed to be around his mother is all."Kagome said cheerfully.

"Really?He's safe?Oh,that's a relief."Sango said wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"So,about a date."Sesshomaru said getting everyone back on track.

"Oh,yah how about in a week?"Kagome requested.

"A weeks good."Miroku said.

"I'll need you three(Kirara is there too,she rode on Sango's shoulder)to keep Inuyasha and Kikyo in the village until then.I'll need Sango to lure Kikyo away from Inuyasha and into the forest while Miroku leads Inuyasha away from Kikyo and further into the village.After you lead Inuyasha into the village tell him you have to go take care of something and to stay put.Go to the edge of the forest and wait for a signal.Once Sango and I have got Kikyo tied up we'll send Kirara to you,Miroku.Kirara will be your signal to run to Inuyasha and tell him Kikyo is in danger and in need of assistance.He'll follow her scent to where Sango and I will be waiting for him.Miroku,you will not follow him into the forest,you will stay in the village and Sesshomaru will take you to where Sango and I will be and then the torture begins."Kagome said.

"But Kagome,Kikyo is a powerful priestess and,not to be mean but,she has captured you in the past and tried to kill you.So how are you going to take her down?"Miroku asked.

"I have been training in the forest on my own and have discovered some interesting hidden powers that Kikyo can't control."Kagome replied.

"Ok,then it's all settled then."Sango said as she stood up and stretched.

"We better get back before Inuyasha starts to wonder whats up."Sango stated.

"Ok,we'll take you back to the edge of the forest before we depart back to our camp."Kagome said as everyone stood up and walked to the exit of the cave.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her back against his chest.He nuzzled her neck before whispering in her ear,"I'll bring you back here to have a romantic picnic.How does that sound?"

"It sound wonderful."Kagome whispered back.

Once they were all outside the cave,Sesshomaru formed his demonic cloud and took to the sky.It didn't take long for them to reach the edge of the forest.Sango and Miroku jumped off the cloud as it came close enough to the ground.

"Go to the village and know that both Shippo and myself are safe and that you will have your revenge soon."Kagome said.

Sango,Miroku,and Kagome waved to eachother as Sesshomaru lifted his cloud off the ground and began heading to their camp.

Kagome leaned into Sesshomaru's chest and relaxed.

"You should rest,Kagome."Sesshomaru suggested.

"I love you Sesshomaru and will never leave you alone to endure anything."Kagome said.

"I love you too Kagome."Sesshomaru replied as he nuzzled,sucked,licked,and nipped her neck.She just laid her head back and moaned.Sesshomaru continued his torture the whole way to the cave and to their group.Kagome didn't mind in the least,for she was enjoying the feeling of being loved and treated like she mattered.She had never felt this way before and Sesshomaru was introducing her to the feeling of love...true love.


	9. Relization and discoverying love

**I'm surprised at how many reviewers said they couldn't wait for Kikyo ta get her ass kicked!Don't worry I share your...excitment in the matter,but I'm stilll tryin ta figure some shit out right now.Don't worry I'll get to that ever so fun part of the story-lol-this story is coming to a close and I'm not sure if there willl bew a sequel to it,but there most likely will.oh and**

**soccercrazyfreak-it's my job to make you beg for me to post a chapter.It's also the way I am.Your one of my best and most trusted friends in and out of school,you know how evil and...cruel I can be-lol-yah yah your gonnna start tellling me how nice i act tooo aren't ya well tooo bad I feel l;ike bein mean MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!well hear from ya sooon ya super freak and I'lll check out some of the Naruto&Sakura stories soon-k-**

**I'm also so proud of this story cuz everyone seems to like this one betta then the howling winds of change.I got 16 reviews for this story so I pushed myself ta finish it and post it.Well on with the story.Serious cliffy at the end.**

Sango and Miroku walked back in the hut only to get yelled at by a very upset half-demon.

"Where's Kagome?What did she talk ta ya bout?Is she gonna get back ta jewel shard hunting?"Inuyasha fired question after question,not bothering to wait for the previous one to be answered.

Finally Sango got tired of his rude behavior.

"Inuyasha!Shut the hell up!NO Kagome's not coming back and it's all your fault!!Your too much of a jack ass to live around!Why should she come back when she is being treated WAY better where she's at!!I wouldn't!I swear I don't know how she put up with you for sooooo long without a single suggestion or complaint!YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM ME IF YOU WISH TO LIVE ANY LONGER,CUZ I'LL KILL YOU WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT IF YOU DARE ATTACK ME AGAIN WITH USELESS QUESTIONS THAT HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU TO BEGIN WITH!!!"Sango yelled allowing all her bottled up anger to leave her body much like pressure is released from a new bottle when you first open it.All the things she wished to say were coming out and to make things worse Kikyo kept glaring at her.

Sango turned to walk away and was about to exit the hut,but stopped at the doorway and,without turning around,said,"And if that tramp over there EVER touches Kagome or speaks foul of her in my presence",Sango paused and grinned an evil,devilish grin,"I'll kill her too."Sango then walked out with a worried,pissed off monk and a VERY upset fire cat.

Inuyasha stood completely still,not moving an inch in either direction.His mouth was wide open,eyes the size of saucers,and fists clenched ever so slighlty.Kikyo stood up and hugged Inuyasha.

"We don't need them.We have eachother and that's all we will ever need."Kikyo said in the sweetest voice she could muster up.

"No,Kikyo.You may not need them and may careless what happens to them,but I DO need them and I'm slowly but surely loosing them.Kagome and Shippo are gone,Sango,Miroku,and Kirara are more and more isolated from me each day.I can't keep living like this."Inuyasha fell to his knees and tears started to streak down his face and land either on his lap or on the floor.

"Inuyasha,do you love me?"Kikyo asked changing the ever so sweet voice to a serious one.

"Y...y...yyyyy...n...y...n...n.n...n.n...nnnn.."Inuyasha studdered as he struggled to make a decision.It was now or never.He either had to tell her 'yes' he loved her and start living with and for her or 'no' he didn't and hope Kagome would forgive him,but she was gone and he couldn't pick up her scent for some reason.

He sighed and said,"Yes,Kikyo.I love you."His head was like a stadium full of fans who had come to watch two different teams play eachother.One side was yelling,shouting 'yes' 'yes' 'yes' and the other side was screaming,hollering 'no' 'no' 'no'.He was completely confused and just picked an answer out of the blue.If Kagome returned he wouldn't know how to look her in the eyes now.Kikyo smiled a devilish smile and replied once again in the sweet ,loving voice,"Good,now why don't you get some sleep baby?"

Inuyasha stood up and,much like a zombie,walked to a corner on the opposite side from Kikyo and sat down,closing his eyes,and soon fell asleep.

With Sango,Miroku,and Kirara

Sango was stomping out of the village in her blinding anger and hatred state with Miroku and Kirara close behind.

"Sango please calm down and slow down.We must be...careful and calm for Kagomes plan to work."

Sango stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Miroku.

"I know,but it's so hard to just sit back and watch Kikyo pratically brain wash Inuyasha!I mean we all know Inuyasha's not that stupid!He wouldn't choose the dead walking corpse who is only alive because all the demons can't stand her smell long enough to get close enough to kill her!Kagome is alive,beautiful,smart,strong,and trustworthy and he is slowly ruining her!What if she gets to where she doesn't trust anyone and walks around creeping around people!"Sango fell to the hard,cold,and slightly damp ground.Her weapon fell carelessly to the ground and her knees ached from the harsh impact inflicted on them during the fall.Miroku ran to her side,embraced her,and whispered comforting words into her ear.She slowly calmed down and her sobs became less audible and less strong.

"Kagome is strong and has learned to love again.She has even taught Sesshomaru to love.With Sesshomaru to love her she will never completely break.Yes,she may break a...little...but not to an unrepairable state.Sesshomaru is not the type of demon to neglect his honor and he seems to truly love her...much like I love you."

Sango stiffened and looked up to Miroku's shining and shimmering chocolate eyes.

"Miroku..."She began but was silenced by a soft kiss that turned into a fierce and hungry one.Sango slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and he tightened his grip on her waist.Kirara,not wanting to be caught in the heat of the moment, quickly walked into the forest to mourn for the loss of her playmate,Shippo,and beloved friend(as well as cat food supplier-lol-),Kagome.

-&&-&&-&&-&&-With Sesshomaru Kagome and the gang-&&-&&-&&-&&-

When they finally made it to the cave they were both terribly aroused and it was only getting worse.

"Sesshomaru come with me."Kagome more of commanded as she grabbed his hand and lead him deeper in the forest.

"Kagome...whats wrong?"Sesshomaru asked trying to hide the husky tone in his usually silky smooth voice.

"Do you truly love me?With all your heart?To the point where you would die for me?"Kagome asked

"Yes!Why?Whats wrong?"Sesshomaru asked quickly and urgently.

"Oh,just wondering"Kagome replied clearly dancing around his original question.

"Kagome..."He pratically groaned,unmeaningful mind you.

Kagome stopped at an extremely small clearing.There in front of them stood a bubbling hot spring.Steam clouded some but not all of their vision but also enveloped them in a warm cocoon.The water looked so inviting and with the grass,flowers,and water droplets that had collected on the leaves and stems it looked truly majestic.

Kagome turned around and grinned evilly.

"I love you and I'm willing to prove it if you'll let me."Kagome said in a seductive tone that no horny man could resist,which greatly sealed Sesshomaru's fate and answer.

"What are you up to you lil vixen?"He asked once again in a husky tone.

"I want to bathe you and maybe have a lil fun doing it."She answered honestly,to her own suprise and she blushed ever so slightly.

He growled and whispered in her ear,"I greatly except your proposal but...would you except me as a mate if I lost contorl to that point?"

"Yes,I would,will,and always will."She answered.

**Ok,kitties here starts the lemon so if you don't like lemons then don't read the damn thing!Duh,it's pretty much obvoius if you ask me!If you don't like somethin' den don't read it,look at it,or do it!Well enough with that back to the lemon!!**

That was all Sesshomaru needed to hear.He slowly undressed Kagome as she did the same to him.Once they were both naked Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and walked with her into the hot springs.Sesshomaru immediately trapped Kagome in his embrac as he started to lick,suck,nuzzle,and bite her neck.Kagome moaned as he slowly tortured her,but it was sweet toture to her semi-clouded mind.

"Sesshomaru...oh please"She moaned.

After hearing her moan those words he captured her lips in a soft kiss that quickly turned to a hungry and rough kiss.

"Kagome...your perfect...and your all MINE"He half groaned half growled making Kagome moan at the possessiveness in his words.

"Yes...I'm all yours...so take me as yours"She replied knowing he would most likely do just what she had asked him,but she didn't care.She just wanted him...her love...the man who saved her...saved her from suicide...lonelyness...and the myth that true love doesn't exist.

After she said that his eyes turned blood red and he pushed her up against the side of the spring,pounding slowly at first thenmoving to pounding with all he had.He fully intended to take her as his tonight.She screamed at first but her screams quickly turned into moans of pleasure.He kissed her once hard on the lips before traveling across her cheek,down her neck,and stopping at her breasts where he lingered for what seemed like forever to Kagome.He nipped,licked,sucked,and bit as she moaned her pleasure to not only him,but the heavens as well.Kagome tangled her hands in his hair as he continued to thrust hard into her.She threw her head back and continued to moan.Sesshomaru knew that they would come soon so he stopped enjoying himself with her breast and moved to her neck.He whispered in her ear,"This will hurt,my love.Are you sure you want this?"

She was panting heavily,but managed to get out,"Yes...please don't stop...I need you...please I want to...be all yours in...every and any way...possible...I LOVE YOU."

Sesshomaru wasn't going to argue with the wishes of the woman he had come to love so he bared his fangs and bit into her causing her to scream for the intense orgasm and the slight pain from his bite,overall making the scream louder if that was possible.Sesshomaru winced but did nothing else other than growl loudly to show he was still conscious.They both sat there breathing heavily on eachother.Kagome was leaning against the side of the spring with Sesshomaru leaning agianst her shaking slightly.As soon as Kagome was calmed down she noticed that he was shaking.

"Sessho?Sesshomaru are you ok?"She asked in a sweet loving voice.

Sesshomaru looked at her before laying his head on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine so the real question is are YOU ok?"He pretty much whispered.

"Yah,but you seem...ill."

"No just exhausted."He answered standing up and slowly walking to the opposite edge of the springs to gather his clothes.

"It's extremely cold.You shoulod come with me so we can get to bed at a decent time and get moving tomorrow."

"Well...if you would just come back in the springs you would get warmed up in no time."Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru,who hadn't got dressed yet,grinned an evil grin.

"Indeed.So you bathe me I bathe you routine.I'm starting to get how you think you lil vixen."

"Well that's good.Now get in here and scrub me baby."She replied talking in a sexy voice to turn him on.

He looked at her as he re-entered the spring."I'll scrub you all right.I'll scrub you so hard you'll be asking for more when I'm done."

"Oh,yes,baby scrub me till I die of pleasure."Kagome replied throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

When she opened her eyes Sesshomaru was inches from her face.She pushed her face against his making their lips touch.

**Ok,i'm tired so I'll just leave you hanging there for a while-k-oh and by the way the reason Sesshomaru was shaking and talking low and stuff is because if you remeber he got seriously wounded and didn't rest much at all.The wound is healing but its not all the way healed yet so yah YOU WOULD BE TIRED TOO!!!!!!well i gotta go see ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**ok a assure you that this story getz betta from here so does the howling winds of change.**_

_**Ch 10**_

The suns bright rays stretched over the lands,announcing to all that the night has past and the day has begun.The caves walls protected its inhabitants from the harsh brightness of the suns rays.Sesshomaru was awake with a peacefully slumbering Kagome in his arms.Despite his...minor pains...he managed to carry Kagome to the cave after she had fallen asleep in the comforting hot spring.He stared out of the cave and into the dense forest.His thoughts did not wonder,as his mind just seemed to be blank.The slight sound of movemoent brought him out of his thoughts as he looked towards the sound.

Shippo,who was stretching as he yawned,was the only other than Sesshomaru and Ah-Un,awake.He opened his eyes and looked at Sesshomaru.His eyes wondered down to the sleeping woman in his arms.Shippo smiled lazily as he stood up and headed outside.

"Where are you going,kitsune?"Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh,just to get some fire wood so I can make breakfast.I'll be right back."Shippo said as he continued to walk out the cave entrance sensing Sesshomaru's aura calm down.He was only gone for five minutes before he brought in as much fire wood as his little arms could carry.He made three more quick trips outside the cave and back,much like the first, before he started feeding some of the wood to the small,dim fire that was left unattended last night.He waited until the fire was back to it's natural glory before he went to Kagome's bag and pulled out a pot,some bottles of water and four packages of ramen.He poured some of the water into the pot and place it above the fire using some recently learned fox magic to keep it hovering above the fire as he went and pulled out the wooden spoon to stir with.As soon as the water started boiling he opened three packages of ramen and poured the contents into the boiling water,making sure to take out the chicken flavored flavoring.He stirred it from time to time,finally empting the flavor packages when the noodles were soft, and as soon as it was done he poured the noodles and left over juice into four bowls.Two bowl,one for Rin and the other for Shippo,had only half a package in them while the other two had a full packages worth of noodles.He looked over at Jaken and decided to only serve him some if he asked for it.He then put the hot pot on the ground as he picked up one bowl full of ramen.He walked over to Sesshomaru and handed him the bowl,which Sesshomaru gladly took.He had been watching Shippo make the food and noticed that everything was done exactly like Kagome would of done.Sesshomaru came to the conclusion that Kagome taught Shippo how to cook the meal and felt some what proud that Shippo was so...well good.He showed great courage when it came to Kagome and Rin and had even learned to cook for himself.Sesshomaru smirked to himself as he thought of all the qualities the little kitsune was obtaining.He was about to grab the chopsticks when soft,small,feminine hands were place over his.He looked at Kagome who shook her head from side to side.She sat up properly,grabbed the chopsticks,picked up some noodles,and placed them in front of his mouth.He obediently opened his mouth and ate the noodles.Shippo saw this and decided to take Kagome her noodles after she was done.He looked over to Rin as she began to wake up.She opened her eyes and looked directly into his shining green eyes.He broke the eye to eye contact as he went to get her the bowl of noodles he made for her.He walked over to her and placed the bowl in front of her.

"Here you go,Rin.Eat up in case we are going to travel today."Shippo said as he smiled allowing a small blush to appear on his cheeks.

"Oh,thanks lots,Shippo.I'll eat it all,ok?"Rin replied smiling brightly.

"Ok."Shippo said as he stood up and walked over to his bowl of noodles and began eating what little was in his bowl.

"Sesshomaru,are we going to travel today?"Kagome asked as she waited for him to finish eating what was in his mouth.

"Yes,we will travel to my castle."He stated after finishing what was in his mouth.

"Oh"Kagome said as she place more noodles in his mouth.

When everyone was done eating Shippo,Rin,and Kagome packed up what little items weren't in the bag and needed to be.

"Jaken"Sesshomaru called.

"Yes,Mil' lord"Jaken replied as he walked to stand by his lord.

"Shippo,Rin,and yourself will ride Ah-Un to my castle.I will take Kagome on my demon cloud."Sesshomaru annouced.

Jaken nodded his head as he walked over to the two headed dragon and ordered the children to mount it so they could take their leave.

"Kagome?"Sesshomaru called as he looked around the camp,not seeing the said priestess.

"Kago..."Sesshomaru started again before he heard a loud 'I'm coming.'

He looked to the forest to see Kagome running out of it and towards him.

"Yes,Sessho"Kagome replied.

"Come so we can head to my castle and make it at a reasonable time."Sesshomaru said.

"Oh,ok"Kagome said as she stood next to him and watched the cloud appear under her feet.She immediately wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and buried her face in his chest.He smirked and wrapped his arm around her as he took to the sky followed by Ah-Un with his passengers.

-Back With the Inu-gang-

It was morning and the sun had just began to peak over the land.

Kaede was out in the herb gardens picking ripe herbs,Sango and Miroku had gone for a walk,Kirara was sleeping under a tree along the outskirts of the forest,Kikyo was gone somewhere,and Inuyasha was walking through the forest.

Unknown to him,he was walking directly towards the bone eaters well.He walked with his head down and deep in thought.He was often caught thinking about something or other.Once Sango had told him that he wasn't Inuyasha because Inuyasha never thinks.Ofcourse Inuyasha jumped up at this and cracked his knuckles as a long string of threats came rushing out his mouth.Sango walked out of the hut laughing leaving a shocked and confused Inuyasha in her wake.Now here he was,walking through the forest,alone,thinking.His thoughts always seemed to wander to Kagome.Her smile,her generosity,her beautiful living body.He woke up in the middle of the night due to a nightmare of some sort,which he couldn't remember.After he woke up he couldn't get back to sleep so he just sat there,in the hut,thinking.He had continued to do such as the day progressed.Kikyo had began to irritate him because she kept getting him horny then leaving.She also always returned with another scent.He could smell that the scent was on her but not of who it belonged to.The one time he asked about it she paled and started crying mummbling that he didn't trust her and 'oh how could you'.

He had thought of that for a short time before his mind wandered to Kagome.He gave up trying to catch her scent,but at the same time it puzzled him.He had searched a large perimeter of the forest and had not even found a single trace of her scent.Also she would have had to move quickly to be out of the area he searched already,and she does not have demon speed making all this imposible.He would think it all fake if it had not been for her showing up at the hut with her beautiful scent.He had thought about the possibilities and had come to only one conclusion,which he had deemed untrue.She would have had to have a demon accomplice help her,but once again he could think of no one she would turn to,other than Koga,but he had already talked to Koga and Koga didn't have Kagome or the slightest speck of her scent.Inuyasha had tried his hardest to block out Kagome and all thoughts linking to her since then,but always failed miserably.

He continued to walk untill he came to the bone eaters well.He stopped once he reached the old,wooden lid that he had seen Kagome jump from so many times.Now,as he looked into the well he noticed that the well had become a place of memories...just like the tree of ages,it was a mark...no...a symbol that represented little bits and pieces of his life.

He sat down in the lush,green grass leaning his strong frame on the old,eroded,wooden frame of the well.He leaned his head back,closing his eyes,and he inhaled the wonderous scent of spring.This scent brought him one of his many memories of Kagome...

(Flashback)

"Inuyasha do you smell that?"Kagome asked as she inhaled deeply.Inuyasha was sitting next to her on the lush,light green grass.They were on the outskirts of Kaede's village.Inuyasha wanted some alone time so he had quitely left the hut and began walking with no destination in particular to be alone at.Kagome had followed him and refused to go back,so he allowed her to go with him.And now here they both were sitting on the grass looking at the cloudless,endless,light blue sky.

"What?"Inuyasha asked,looking at Kagome who had closed her eyes as she continued to breathe deeply.

"Spring"She replied quietly.Inuyasha continued to watch as Kagome sat perfectly still with her legs held tight against her chest by her smooth,soft,and stong arms,head back,eyes closed,and her chest slowly moving in and out showing that she was breathing slow and deep.Inuyasha did not respond so Kagome continued.

"Do you smell the grass?Do you smell the sweet scent of blooming trees?Can you see the petals that fall from the trees?

Can you hear the young birds chirp in their nests asking for food and attention?"Kagome asked as she opened her eyes and looked him straight in the eyes.Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked into her eyes.They held love,empathy,curiousity,and a scence of peacefulness.She scooted closer to Inuyasha and layed her head against his shoulders.Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tightly,but not tight enough to do harm.Kagome snuggled into his chest.

"Inuyasha when we find all the shards I want to stay by your side."Kagome said all of a sudden.Inuyasha burried his nose into her hair and said,"Yes,stay here Kagome."

This was one of the few romantic and sweet times they shared.

(end of falshback)

He opened his eyes and saw Kikyo walking towards him.His demon jumped for joy like a child would to a christmas morning,but Inuyasha just sat still as Kikyo began to walk closer.There that scent was but even stronger.It always seemed to start out strong then fade away.Evertime she would leave to 'aid a village' she would return with the scent.

"Inuyasha,why are you here of all the reched places on the earth?"Kikyo asked as she stood towering over Inuyasha who still had not stood.

"Just came here to think,love"Was his reply as he looked her dead in the eye.

"What is it you thinking about?"Kikyo asked as she knelt down and placed her hand upon his knees.Inuyasha did not answer her but instead stood up and began to walk away.Kikyo stood there completely stunned.Inuyasha did not look back but continued to walk to the village.Kikyo snapped out of her stunned phase and ran to catch up to him.

"Inuyasha,you didn't answer my question."Kikyo stated.

"Which one?"Inuyasha asked acting completelt clueless and innocent.

Kikyo frowned and replied,"The one about what you were thinking about."She answered,clearly losing her patience.

"Oh,yes,that one.I thought I told you love."Inuyasha said.

"No,you di..."Kikyo started.

Inuyasha cut her off with a forcefull kiss.She replied and began to kiss back.She tangled her hand in his white,silken strands and pulled his head closer to deepen the kiss.Then they proceeded to the ground.

-With Sesshomaruz gang-

Sesshomaru was holding Kagome to his chest as he flew on his cloud.Ah-Un was somewhere behind him.When Kagome had fallen asleep Sesshomaru told Jaken he would move on ahead and had instructed Jaken to go their own pace and not push themselves to far too fast.Jaken had agreed and slowed the pace some while Sesshomaru picked up his own pace,separating him from them rather quickly.Now he flew with no but him and his beloved Kagome who lay against his chest asleep.He looked up to the sky and saw that the sun was three quaters of the way to setting in the sky.He looked down as Kagome began to squirm.She shook violently in her sleep and tossed her head from side to side quickly.

"No...Sesshomaru...Sango...no...don't leave me...come back...Miroku...Shippo...Inuyasha stay away from me...don't touch me!Sesshomaru!NOOOOOOO!"Kagome said as she began to scream.Sesshomaru shook her as he called her name.Kagome shot up from her position on his lap,eyes wide,heavily breathing,tears falling from her eyes.She suddenly broke into uncontrolable sobs.

"Kagome,what happened?"Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome turned to him looking in his eyes and then wandering down his strong,lean frame before once more returning to his eyes.She launched herself at him as she sobbed into his chest.

"Kagome,what happened?Whats wrong?I'm here."He comforted.

"Sesshomaru,you won't believe what happen!It was unreal!"Kagome cried out.

"Tell me anyway.I need to know what has caused you such despare"Sesshomaru stated.

_**I'll leave it at that!Lol HUGE CLIFFIE!!!!!Well too bad I guess you will just have to review and find out in the next chapter,huh? MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! I know...I'm soooooooooo evil aint I.Well I love you all and hope you have a wonderful...day or days or wateva ok? I'm so excited! schools out!!!!!!!!!Ofcourse now that schools out I'll be updating more so yah,whatz good 4 me is good 4 you...and i was pic searching and found this sexy background of Neji so ofcourse its ma background now.I like and bet ma friend soccercrazyfreak will to if I can EVER GET HER DUMBASS OVA HERE!!!!!! lol now I hope she reads that so I can laugh me ass!!!!!!lol well lata I'm in a good moood today.**_

_** lata**_

_**gata **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry so short but I was tight on time and I had promises to keep and I just decided that was a nice place to stop lol well hope you all enjoy & review!!**

"I don't know where to start."She confessed as she sobbed even harder into his chest.

"Well I have always found it easiest to start at the begining."He replied knowing that his sarcastic remark would cheer her up some.She smiled into his chest as her sobs lessened and quited.

"Well I was walking down a path with you and all my friends,except Inuyasha,but he isn't really my friend anymore."She sighed as she rubbed her head against his chest."We were all walking peacefully when I saw Rin run in the forest followed by Shippo.Being the mother like person I am I went to go and make sure they were ok and had protection.Well when I arrived at where the children were..." Kagome was forced to stop as she broke into a fit of sobs.

Sesshomaru rocked her back and forth to try and calm her down.

"Kagome,I can see my castle in the distance.If you do mind waiting until we get there and to my room then we can start this conversation again in a more comfortable environment."Sesshomaru said as he started to rub soothing circles in her back.

"O...k...Sessh...oma...ru."Kagome said in between sobs.Within seven minutes they were in the court yard and walking into the large castle doors.Sesshomaru walked while holding Kagome in his arms who was walking beside him and stumbling the whole way.She was still sobbing and her stumbling was helping any.If it wasn't for Sesshomaru holding her in his warm embrace she would have fell long ago and in her weak and sobbing state she wouldn't have been able to pick herself up and continue walking.

"Sesshom..."Kagome started but broke into a sob.

"No,Kagome just relax your beautiful voice until we get to my room.We're almost there Kagome."Sesshomaru said halting any further comments or arguements.Kagome just looked up at his beautiful eyes.His face had that emotionless look to it but his eyes showed worry and deep thought.

They walked down a few more flights of stairs and one two more halls before they came to his room.He kicked the door open causing it to hit against the wall behind it and make a loud bang.Sesshomaru walked her to his bed before returning to shut the door.He proceeded to lock the door once it was shut.He then returned to her side and continued to comfort her.

"Ok,Kagome,what happened when you found the children?"Sesshomaru asked.

"They...were slaughtered..."She screamed as she broke into more sobs.Sesshomaru began slightly rocking back and forth.

"Then what happened?"He pushed her on.

"I ran back to you hollering your name,but when I found you...you ...were on the ground bleeding everywhere...your swords lay on the ground far from you.Sango and Miroku were laying on the ground dead as well as Kirara but you lay there staring at the man who had killed everyone...you told him that he would never harm me not matter what he did you would never let...him hurt me..."Kagome said in between sobs deliberately leaving the name and description of the man out.

Sesshomaru noticed this and wasn't too pleases about it.

"Kagome,who was the man?"

"He lifted his claws ... and said 'you shall die a worthless death for I shall have her body,mind,and soul in all due time.Then he swiped you with his claws and you...died...right before my eyes you left me all alone.I screamed you name as well as Sango and Miroku's.He then looked up at me and jumped to where I was standing.I tried to run... but he grabbed me and threw me against the tree as he started to strip my clothes...then he tried to rape me...he tried to rape me Sesshomaru and you couldn't save me...you couldn't save me!!"Kagome broke into more,worse sobs as she started shaking her head back and forth viguroisly.

Sesshomaru now knew why she was crying so hard butnot of who the man was so he asked a little nicer this time.

"Kagome,who was he?"

She stopped sobbing and looked him in the eyes.He saw deep fear and sorrow as well as torture in her beautiful eyes.

She stared at him for a while before saying the name he dread...the name that he hated to hear her say was torturing her...the name he was forced to remember and despise.

(Should i stop there? maybe yes maybe no.ok ill keep goin just for you k)

"Inuyasha"She said she stared him dead in the eye,tears streaking down her face even faster and more fluently.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned blood red the instant he heard the name.The thought of Inuyasha touching her...raping her...sent him over the edge and he was gonna kill the bastard.

"Kagome,I will never let harm come to you from that low life piece of shit.You are my mate,my life and he shall not take it from me!!"Sesshomaru shouted as he covered her lips with his own.She moaned and kissed him back.After they broke apart he layed her down on the bed and cupped her form with his own as he fell asleep with her in his tight and warm embrace.

-Inu Gang-

Sango and Miroku had returned and were now talking with Kaede.Kirara was now on Sango's lap twitching her tail everynow and then.Inuyasha was sitting in the corner of the hut listening to the conversation.Kikyo had once again left him after having a passionate encounter with him in the forest.He decided to stop fucking her for a while and see if she stopped.Perhaps she just got screwed so much she didn't know what true longing and want was.He sighed or maybe he was over reacting.(which he wasn't)He looked to the door to see Kikyo walk in.There that damn smell is again!Everytime they fuck or get close to it she leaves and returns with the same strong scent lingering on her body.She trotted over to him and sat down next to him.He just stared at her.

"What?"Kikyo asked.

"Why do you have another scent on you?"Inuyasha asked.

"Inu...how could you I've never..."

"No,I can smell IT just not who IT belongs to.I know its there and that you somehow get it everytime you leave here!"Inuyasha said as he stood up,pushing her off in the process.He then walked out of the hut leaving a fuming Kikyo and confused Sango,Miroku,and Kaede in his wake.Kirara could smell the other smell too and because she was a full demon she caught whiffs of the owner of the scent every once on a while.She was very displeased that her master would not let her attack the waoman make of clay,but she knew soon the time would come.She could feel it and she was waiting.

**I would like to give special thanks to all those who have reviewed and made this possible thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**READ THE MESSAGE BELOW MAY CONTAIN IMPORTANT CONTENT!!! READ THE MESSAGE BELOW!!**

Hope you all love this chapter cuz I worked extra hard to make it this long and special.Also don't forget to tell me whether you desire a sequel for Howling Winds of Change.A week after the last chapter of the howling winds of change is posted I will stop taking votes and the end is coming soon.The sequel wouldn't come for quiet some time but it would still come and after my new story,which I will post after the end of this one,'Samaki High' I will start the sequel.Yes that is the name of my newest story. 'Samaki High' is going to be a Sesshomaru romance fic...no Kagome for this fic because both of the 'Howling Winds of Change' and 'What If' are a SessXKag fic so I just decided to try somethin new.I hope you all enjoy my stories and I thank everyone,and there is a LOT of you to thank,for adding me to your favorite author list or my story(S) to your story alert or fav. story list it truly means alot to me and I hope you are all satisfied with my work for I try reall hard to make it to were you like it.Well on with the show...I mean story ;)

Kagome woke up with a pounding head ache.She groaned as she started to get up,but stopped when she noticed that something was holding her down by the waist.She looked at her waist to see a clawed hand with to magenta stripes on the wrist.She smiled as she followed the arm to its owner and saw her knight in shining armor.His armor was still on but Tensaiga was not on his waist,instead only Tokijin(sp? I kno itz wrong) was presently on his hip.She blinked to make sure that she wasn't just seeing things oddly but found that the sword of life was indeed absent.She looked around the room and could not find the sword laying anywhere.

"Tensaiga?"Kagome called out softly.

She felt a presence near the window closest to her and quickly looked towards it.She could feel that the presence was familiar and would not harm her.A faint blue glow appeared in the window and in the center of the glow was Tensaiga.

Kagome smiled as she saw the fang float to her and land right next to her in bed.She wrapped her arms around Tensaiga and closed her eyes.She layed there for what seemed like a peaceful forever before she felt her lover stir.She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him.His eyes opened to reveal his beautiful golden depths.She smiled a bright smile at him causing him to inturn smile back.Suddenly his face turned serious.

"Did you have that dream again?"He asked.

"No."Kagome said as she looked back down at the fang that was still in her arms.Sesshomaru looked at her arms and saw Tensaiga.He blinked a few times before reaching his free hand to his hip to find only one sword resting there.

"Sessh?"Kagome started as she lowered her head.

He lifted his hand to her face and made her face him.

"Yes,beautiful?"

Kagome's eyes went wide as they started to fill with tears of happiness.

"I...I love you."Kagome said.

"As I love you,my dear Kagome."

"Sessho,would you mind leading me to the kitchen?I'm getting hungry from all this stress."Kagome said as she once again turned her face from him.He once again used his hand to force her to face him.

"There is no need to turn your face from me...just ask me and I shall give it to you,my love."

"Anything?"Kagome asked as she looked him in the eyes.

"Anything except death."He stated.

"I...I...nevermind."She said as she quickly stood up with Tensaiga in her arms.

Sesshomaru was very displeased with this.He grabbed Kagome by the arm and in one swift motion pulled her to lay on the bed and mounted her.

"Sessh"Kagome gasped.

"Kagome,you can tell me anything and I'll listen...you can tell me your desires and I shall fulfill them...you can tell me your dreams and I shall make them real.Kagome what is it that you request...want...desire?"Sesshomaru said as he ran his hands up and down her waist,causing her to shiver.

"I..."Kagome started before placing her free hand over her mouth.

"Kagome"Sesshomaru insisted as he lowered his mouth to her ear."Tell me."

"Sesshomaru why d..."She started before he pressed his knee against the bottom of her underwear.

"You needn't ask just answer."Was his only reply as he began sucking her neck.

"Sessh"She shouted as she put Tensaiga rslightly under,yet still visible,as she tangled her hands in his hair.

"Yes"He replied

"I...I...I want to bare your children!!I want you!!"She shouted as she threw her head back.

He stopped moving as his eyes went wide.She wanted to bare his children.

"Kagome...do you truly wish to bare my children?"He asked.

"Yes...,but how do I become a full demon?"She asked.

"Why?"

"Sesshomaru,please tell me."

"You will turn into a full fledged demon during the next full moon,why?"

"Just wondering"Kagome said as she ran her hands over his armor covered chest.She started to untie the armor and after that proceeded to remove it from him and the bed.She then ran her hands over his chest which had nothing more than the silk clothing to cover it.She ran her hands up to his shoulders where she grabbed the haori and slid it off.His chest,now bare,moved quickly due to the fact that she was getting him horny once again.

"Will you still love me if I'm a full demon?"Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru wasted no time repling with a 'yes'.

Kagome smiled as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"So lets start on those children of ours."She said.

He smiled at her and replied,"Oh,yes lets." He then lowered his mouth upon her own resulting in a kiss that was just as passionate as their love making.

&-&-&-&-&With the Inu-Gang &-&-&-&-&

Inuyasha walked into the forest as the many thoughts of Kikyo's mysterious scent came to mind.He walked quickly,yet with no real destination.He walked tall and proud but inside he was broken and incomplete.He walked to a stream that seemed to be normal.He kneeled down next to it and dipped his cupped hands in the frigid water.He lifted his hands,with the water safely inside,and splashed the water on his face.Kikyo wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know and Sango was completely against being near him.Miroku ignored him or gave him glares while Kirara,who was usually neutral on everything,growled and hissed at him.What had he done?He sat there as he thought of all this and much more.

No,he hadn't done anything but chose the woman he loved.If they were truly his friends then they would accept him for him,no matter his decision.Even Kagome,especially Kagome,should have understood this since she was always talking about how friends should work together and stick together no matter what.Where was she now?Was she happy?Had she found a new love?The thought made him want to kill,but he quickly suppressed his anger and continued to chant 'Kikyo is my mate,I protect her,I love her'. Tetsiaga started to pulse at this moment and he stopped his chanting to watch the sword.It pulsed again and again each time giving out louder and stronger pulses.

"What is it Tetsiaga?"Inuyasha asked.He went to pull the sword from its sheath but was shocked before he could get too close to the handle.

"Wha...What?"He asked as he tried again only to come out with the same result.

"Why can't I touch Tetsiaga?"He asked himself.

For a minute he thought of going to Totsai and telling him,but then he would have to tell him that he chose Kikyo over Kagome and that Kagome went missing.That would really make Totsai happy.He knew that the old man liked Kagome and wanted only good for her so telling him that was completely out of the question.

"I'll just go to sleep for tonight and try again in the morning."He told himself as he stood up and walked back to the hut.When he got to the hut he saw a full transformed Kirara attacking Kikyo.Sango and Miroku were trying to get Kirara to stop and Kikyo was shooting arrows at the fire cat.Sango wasn't trying very hard but still trying none the less.

"What the hell...I leave for a minute or two and you all go crazy."Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha!"shouted Kikyo as she dodged Kirara and ran to him.She ran straight into him and held him tight as she buried her face in his chest.He looked up to see Kirara staring at him.

"What is it,Kirara"asked Inuyasha.

The fire cat did nothing but turn around and ran into the hut,turning back to her miniature size as she did.Sango and Miroku ran after her but when they entered the hut she hissed at both of them and turned around to face the corner she occupied.Sango was thoughly confused and wanted answers.Miroku looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his skull.Inuyasha came in the hut with Kikyo still clung to him.He sat in the opposite corner as Kirara and closed his eyes.Sango and Miroku went to the corner between Inuyasha and Kirara and cuddled up to eachother without realizing what they were truly doing.Kirara just starred at the corner of the room.She failed once,but she would not do it again.The next time she gets a chance she planned to kill the walking corpse and rejoin Kagome to the group.Kagome...she missed her dearly.She sighed as she closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep.

With Kagome and Sesshomaru 

Kagome woke up once again in the same room and same pair of arms.She yawned as she sat up and stretched.She stood up,walked to the window,and looked at the moon.It was 'full' and bright as ever.(There is a reason that full is the way it is.If you paid good attention then u already know if not you'll find out)She closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet scents.

Her eyes shot open as she sniffed the scents again.She looked back up at the moon and tried to remember.Sesshomaru had said something about the full moon but what?What was it?She frowned as she searched through her memory.She walked to the door,opened it,walked out,and closed it behind her.She walked down the hall as she tried to remember the words her lover spoke of the full moon.She stopped at a fork in the hall and looked down each hall.She sniffed the air and smiled as she began to walk down one of the halls.She smelt food down this hall and it only got stronger.She continued to walk and finally came to a pair of large double doors.She pushed them open and walked into what looked like the dinning room.She looked at how nicely the room was set up.

"Maybe I shouldn't be in here."She said aloud.

"Non-sense.If you are hungry you have came to the right place.May I ask what you would like to eat."a short stubby woman replied.Her hair was the same color as Kaede's but in a ponytail that wasn't very high nor very low.

"Oh,and who might you be,may I ask."Kagome asked.

"I am Tosia mi'lady,but young Rin prefers to call me granny."She explained.

"Oh,hello Tosia.I really don't mind what you make me I'm just really hungry."Kagome replied.

"Would you like some demon sake with that?"Tosia aked.

"Oh,no thank you I'm only human."Kagome said.

Tosia giggled and replied,"Mi'lady you are a full fledged dog demon.I am a demon and can sense your power as well as your demon aura.You are far from a human."

Kagome blinked a few times as she lifted her hands.She found sharp,long,femine claws on her once plain hands.That is what Sessh told her!

)()()()()()(Flashback)()()()()(

"Yes...,but how do I become a full demon?"She asked.

"Why?"

"Sesshomaru,please tell me."

"You will turn into a full fledged demon during the next full moon,why?"

"Just wondering"Kagome said

)()()()()(End of very short flashback())()()()()()()()(

"Oh"Was all she could say.

"I'll make you something yummy.Just wait right there mi'lady."Tosia said as she walked into a set of swinging doors.

"I wonder what I look like?"Kagome asked aloud.Right at that moment Sesshomaru walked in the doors.The second he saw Kagome his eyes widened and he scanned her up and down before resting his eyes on her face.

"What?"She asked.

He didn't reply but quickly walked up to her and captured her lips with his.Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss.When they broke apart he nuzzled her neck and replied,"You look...beautiful...gorgeous...stunning..."

Kagome giggled."Why thank you Sessh."She replied as she cuddled into his chest.He embraced her tighter and smiled.She had his crest on her forhead.It was much like his own with only the coloring being different.Hers was a light purple much like a baby purple while his was just a plain blue with a tint of darkness to it at times.Her eye liner was light blue as was her three stripes that were located on each cheek.Her eyes were a deep ocean blue that caught you in their depth.

"Here you go mi'lady."Tosia said as she set the platter on the table.She bowed before walking back into the kitchen.

"Sesshomaru,can I please go to see my friends for a 'lil' while?"Kagome asked as she pulled herself out of his embrace and walked to her food.

"Why?"He asked his voice changing to a deep,and anger filled voice.

"Kirara,the fire cat,is in need of my assistance and she is a close friend of mine."Kagome replied as she tasted the food in front of her.

"And how is it that you know this?"Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can feel it...her sorrow...hatred...and she is sinking into depression"Kagome replied after finishing what was in her mouth and filling her mouth once again.

"You can go,but I strongly disagree with you decision and reason.Stay and eat your breakfast I'm going to go get a present that I planned on giving you later on,but I now see that you need it now."Sesshomaru said as he turned on his heal and walked to the door.

"OOOOOOOOOO!!!!You got a present?For me!!How sweet Sessh!Thank you!"Kagome shouted at him.

He smiled but didn't stop.He walked out of the door and shut it as quietly as possible.Kagome turned back to her food and started to eat it as she thought about the possiblities of what her gift could be.

'Maybe it is a golden bow with jems embeded into it and a quiver full of silver arrows with golden designs on it...or maybe a magnificent sword,or a powerful necklace,or...'Kagome's mind went wild and her imagination took over.She didn't sense nor hear Sesshomaru walk back in the room.He waited a while before calling her name,successfully getting her attention.

"Oh,what is it Sessh?Tell me!No show me!"Kagome said as she stood up and looked directly at him with a large smile and wide,joyful eyes.

"It walks and eats and is a handful."Sesshomaru said knowing it was making Kagome a tad bit frustrated.

"Oh,well its not anything I thought it was...what is it or I'm sleeping in a different bed than you."Kagome said knowing that it would just piss him off.

Sesshomaru glared at her and said,"You wouldn't do such a thing for you enjoy the passion that fills our nights as much if not more than I."

Ok Kagome couldn't argue with that for he spoke the honest truth.

"Ok,your right but SHOW ME ALREADY!!!!"Kagome said as she glared at him.

"I would advise you to keep your anger down or your gift will come busting through the doors to your aide."Sesshomaru stated.

"Oh,so if I want to see it now I have to get really angry?"Kagome asked innocently.

"NO!!As if you haven't noticed I am directly in front of the damn door!"Sesshomaru shouted knowing that if her temper did rise and 'IT' came busting through the doors he would be ran over or pushed out of the way if he didn't react fast enough and in the right manner.

"Ok then,I'll wait but I can't really control my temper when it comes to you."Kagome said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Ok,you can come in now runt."Sesshomaru said as he quickly moved from the door.A loud crashing sound was heard and the doors flew open and slammed on the wall.There standing in all her glory was an indigo colored dragon.Her body structure was much like Ah-Un's but she had only one head that looked also much like Ah-Un's with the exception of the two long,pointed,dark blue horns that came out right behind her ears and went two and a half feet up from there.Her eyes where a beautiful and breath taking emerald green that reminded you of the spring grass.Her mane was a baby blue color and her saddle was a black with red designs on it.

"WOW!"Kagome said as she looked at the dragon in front of her.

"She is yours and shall obey your every command even if she would have to disobey one of my commands to do so."Sesshomaru stated.

"So she is more loyal to me than yourself,and she is all mine."Kagome said.

"Yes,and I hope you love her for she seems to have already taken a liking to you."Sesshomaru stated as he watched the dragon wag her long tail while looking straight at Kagome.

"Come here girl."Kagome said as she bent over slightly and patted her thighs.The dragon trotted over to her and looked her in the eyes.

"She is beautiful.What's her name?"Kagome said.

"She doesn't have one,she is also yours to name my love."Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh,lets see how does..."Kagome started to think as she looked at the dragon.

"How does...Sariya sound?"Kagome asked as she looked at the dragon for a reaction.

The dragon let out a small but happy roar as she began to lift one foot then put it back down then did the same with the other and then back again in a silent happy way.

Kagome giggled."Then Sariya it is."

Sesshomaru was beaming brightly.He loved to see Kagome happy and the dragon as well.

(Ok,in this lil flash back Sesshomaru is thirteen going on fourteen and not as cold hearted as he was in the first episode he appeared in.)Sariya as she was now called was found by Sesshomaru when she was a very small dragon.Her mom had apparently died trying to protect her and she ran off to safety as she was instructed to do by her mother.It was in the middle of winter and this just so happened to be one of the days that Sesshomaru had ran away after hearing his mother argue with his father.From what he overheard his father was sleeping with some human princess.His mother was furious and she was a very aggressive woman.Very strong,intellegent,and protective of what was hers and she didn't want Sesshomaru having to call some 'human whore' momma.He was leaning on the door listening to their conversation when the door suddenly opened and he fell to the ground.He looked up to his mother then his father.

"Sesshomaru."His mother gasped.

"Son."His father said.

"Sesshomaru it's not..."His mother started but Sesshomaru quickly stood up and ran out of the room.

"SESSSSHOOOMAARUUUUUUU!!!!!!"His mother called out to him but he did not stop he needed to get away...away from them. He ran past the guards who tried to stop him.He could see his father following him and decided to jump over the remaining guards and jump out the gates.He landed on the other side and saw his mother land on his right and his father land on his left.

"Sesshomaru honey..."His mother started.

"Sesshomaru,son..."His father started.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT JUST LEAVE ME!!!"Sesshomaru shouted as his eyes bled red and he ran full speed away.His mother and father followed him and were close behind.

The wind started to pick up and he knew that if he kept running towards the mountains he could reach his secret hiding place and stay there for a week or so.He picked up speed in hope of loosing his parents but only managed to largen the gap between them.

"Sesshomaru,please come back to momma.I love you and don't wish to loose you."He heard his mother shout.

"Sesshomaru,what has come to upset you so?"His father shouted.

'Oh wasn't that the stupidest question ever.' Sesshomaru thought as he rolled his eyes.The winds turned into a blizzard.He looked back to see nothing but white behind him.Smirking he continued on to a den he had put a spell on to ensure his hideout was safe and unable to be found by anyone but him.He reached the mountain and walked up along a trail.He stopped when he spotted a large boulder that was laying on it's side with snow covering the top leaving only the bottom a brownish black color.Although it may have looked like it was naturaling laying on it's side it was not naturally done.He walked up to the boulder and put his hand on it.

"Let the prince of the moon enter your den."Sesshomaru said.

The boulder started to glow a baby blue as it hovered up a few feet above his head.He smirked as he jumped down the hole.Once he was down the hole the boulder lowered its self and resumes it earlier color and dare I say it natural looking appearance.

He landed on his feet in an underground living room.(The whole house is normal other than the fact that it is carved into the ground and is underground,ok...good just wanted to make that clear)There was a tiger rug in the middle of the room and a chair on the edge of the rug.Next to the chair were many stacks of books that he had put there because they were his favorite and his father was going to get rid of them.So he decided to put them in his secret hideout for good reading.There where candles that stood on poles.The poles either stood up and were about his height or were short and built into the wall.There was a dug out fire place that had a hole above it.The hole lead to a different location two miles from where it was originally at.Incase anyone decided to try and dig to reach the source of the smoke,that would surely come out,they would mostlikely fail or give up before following the tunnel all the way to his secret place.He walked out of the living room and into a hall way that had pictures of himself and his mother or him and his father.Only one picture had all three of them in it and it was located at the end of the hall.He walked into a small library that he had built himself.All the shelves were built into the dirt walls and were full of books that he purchased especially for his hiding place.He walked throught the short and small library to another living room that was much closer to the second entrance and exit.He walked in about five feet when he saw a small baby dragon laying on the rug shivering.This living room was the coldest because it was closer to the ground level that everyone walks on and it had a small window that,from the outside,didn't look like a window at all.The window was open,explaining how she got in,and the wind blew in freely.He menthally cursed himself for forgetting to shut the damn thing.Not because the dragon had got in but because it was cold and the little underground house was extemely hard to warm up when the window ever got left open.He quietly walked over to the window and shut it.He then examined the livingroom.The room was more of a room to relax in while the other one was more of a mischelaneous(sp?) room.It had a long couch that was comfy and a white wolf rug in front of the couch.There was also a fire place in this room that had the same trick done to it to keep the place secretive.The fire place had no wood in it but there was a nice large pile of dry wood laying next to it.Sesshomaru walked up to the dragon and petted her along her mane.He expected the dragon to jump and start hissing at him like most did when frightened or scared,but the dragon just layed there as it continued to shiver.He put his hand on her bare skin and was shocked at how cold she was.Most dragon,baby or adult,die after freezing to such a temperature but here this little dragon was clinging to life.He quickly stood up and went to the pile of wood and started to build a fire.Once he got the fire going he stood up and looked at the dragon.It was looking at him with what seemed to be tears in it's eyes.He looked in her eyes and saw saddness,depression,grief,sorrow... Sesshomaru felt like crying by just looking in the poor things eyes.

"I will save you...I will restore you to your natural glory...I will help you the way no one can ever help me."Sesshomaru said as he walked over to the dragon,pat her on the head,and walked to a door,that on the outside looked like an exact copy of the boulder that he past to get in.He put his hand on the boulder and said,"Let the prince of the crescent pass through."

The boulder glowed a baby green as it hovered above the entrance/exit as he walked out and started his search for food for him and the poor dragon.The boulder layed back in its resting place as soon as he was out of the way.When he returned he fed the dragon and nutured her back to health.He read with her in his lap and slept with her by his side all throught the night.When it came time for him to leave he told her to stay until his next return and keep the hideout safe and warm.She only nodded her head as he walked off into the blizzard.Everytime he ran away he spent a week with her before returning to his home.When he returned and his parents asked where he had been he simply said 'away from you and this reched castle'.From that day until the day his father died she stayed in the encloser,only exiting to hunt,get more wood,or enjoy the spring air when the time came.When his father died he returned to the castle and for one week did nothing but sit in his study and think.Then as he was walking to his room for his first night of rest in a long while an image of the dragon flashed through his mind.He left the castle in search of his hiding place.When he arrived he found the dragon sleeping on the rug with the fire place lit.He told the dragon she would be allowed to stay in the castle now that he owned it and it was his to command.Ever since that day the dragon had been in a royal stall waiting for his mate to claim her.

"Ok,so I take this beauty with me and you will allow me to go visit my friends?"Kagome stated.

Sesshomaru only nodded his head as she walked to Sariya and pat her on the head.

"Oh,um Sessh"Kagome started.

"Yes."

"Can I...Take Tensaiga with me too?"Kagome asked.

"Why?"Sesshomaru was confused as to why she would want to take Tensaiga.

"I...I ...want a piece of you to go with me."Kagome lied.

"You are lieing but yes you may take it and you will tell me why you desire to take it with you when you return"

Kagome smiled at him as she kissed his cheek."Of course I will."

"Come on girl,you can watch me pack a few choice things before we leave.Oh,and I suppose we should feed you some royal dragon food huh?"Kagome said as she pat Sariya once more.Kagome then walked out of the room with Sariya on her heels.

"You truly love her."Tosia said as she looked him dead in the eye.

"Yes,I love her with every fiber in my body and would die to protect her if need be."Sesshomaru said as he walked out of the dinning room and went to help Kagome pack.

**How's that? A nice long chapter to make up for the extremely short one that I posted last time.Well hope you all like it.READ AND REVIEW!!! Happy late fourth of july! Hehehehe! **


	13. Chapter 13

Keep close watch for when Sariya talks it is in mind not verbally and this is signified by the ' ' at the beginning and ending of each conversation.As you all know this " " means it is being spoken verbally.I just wanted to let you know so I dont get troublesome reviews about the whole matter.

Kagome stood next to hers and Sesshomaru's bed as she tapped her foot on the ground with her hand on her chin.

"I think that's it."Kagome said more to herself.

Sariya tilted her head to the side and let out a small whining sound.Kagome looked at her and tilted her head to the side.

"Is there something you would like to pack as well?"

Sariya nodded her head and walked out of the room.Kagome just stood still as she stared at the open door waiting for Sariya to return.Sariya then returned with a long black cloak.The cloak was completely black but seemed to,in some way,be magical.Kagome stared at the cloak before looking up at Sariya.

"Ok,nice cloak,but what is so special about it?I know it has magical properties."Kagome questioned.

"The cloak will allow you to easily cover your scent.It will also make you to disappear.I've never used the cloak for it was the former lady or the west's."Sesshomaru said as he entered the room.

"Oh,I dont want to steel your mom's personal property."Kagome said.

"She gave it to me and told me to give it to my mate and it would work wonders.She could always be seen with this cloak for it can change color as well as size and shape."Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh,so its like a present from your mother to me?"Kagome asked giving him a weird look.

"Yes,my love.You must find out its special 'properties' and powers on your own though for I,as I have said,have never used it and only witnessed my mother use it."Sesshomaru replied as he walked to her and placed his hands on her waist.

"It's ok.I'll find out when the time comes and shall try and figure a 'lil' bit about it on my way to and from the village."Kagome stated.

"Well I think I'm ready to leave now."Kagome said as she looked into Sesshomaru's eyes only to see tears brimming up in them,but being kept from falling.

"Sesshomaru."She gasped.

"Why are you shedding tears my love?"Kagome asked.

"I will not be near you to protect you and Inuyasha may try and kill you.If I loose you..."He diverted his gaze to Tensaiga.He noticed that she had yet to grab the said item.He walked over to the bed and picked up Tensaiga.Kagome walked up to him and place her hands on his shoulder.

"You've been thinking about the possibilities of harm and possibly death coming to me,haven't you?"Kagome asked.

"Yes,and if Inuyasha...kills you...I shall be the first to know besides yourself."Sesshomaru stated.

"How?"

"The mating mark on yours and my shoulder.If you die the mark will burn worse than fire before slowly disappearing."Sesshomaru stated.

"How do you know that?"Kagome asked,fearing that what she thought was true.

"My father...when mother died he hollered and fell to the floor.I was taken by surprise for I was in his study with him helping him with paper work.I was 15 at the time.Father was on his hands and knees gasping for air.I ran to his side and asked what was wrong,but his only reply was where was my mother.I told him I didn't know but he just told me to find and help her.I was confused but ran out of the study to search for her.I found her in the gardens laying in a puddle of her own blood.She was still breathing but she wasn't moving and her eyes were closed.I ran to her and kneeled down calling her name multiple times only to receive no answer.She was alive but barely so I picked her up and used my demon speed to run her to the medical room.When I had got her there her breathing came slow and barely.I layed her on the table and waited for the nurse to return with medicine.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me.She told me..."There is no reason to let me live.Your father will eventually kill me inside.I would rather die by the hands of assassin's then live a life with a man who would leave me for a human princess.

Although that means leaving you,my son,I can't live this way anymore.Forgive me for leaving you to deal with the hard headed man that is your father.I do not hate humans as I am assumed to but I do not favor then since it is a human who has taken your father from me.I,like a fool,still love your father.Oh,please my son...when you take a mate,never betray her...don't leave her for another and don't let her venture the world on her own.Stay with her and show her you love her and no other.Stay by her side and never think of leaving her for another woman.Remember these words,my son,for they are my last."

Then she died.Right there in front of me...in my arms...she just died."Sesshomaru said as his bangs covered his eyes.

"Sesshomaru...I..."Kagome was at a loss of words.Sesshomaru never told her about his father or mother.She had asked once and he only said that they were long gone.Now he was opening up to her and she felt like breaking down and crying for him like no one else would.His childhood was so hard for him...and Inuyasha thought he had it hard...ha! Sesshomaru had dealt with all of that plus more and had still been able to hide it.Although he turned cold it was only to avoid him from getting hurt again like he had been all his life.So the reason he was so protective of her was the fact that he didn't want to be hurt like his mother and didn't want her to be hurt,physically or menthally.

She ran to him and embraced him,crying in his chest.

"Kagome...please don't cry."Sesshomaru pleaded.

"Oh,Sesshomaru I love you so much but I just can't take you with me to the village.Inuyasha doesn't know that we are mated and its probably best that he stays ignorant of our love.I'm sorry my love...I'm sorry."She cried even harder into his chest.Sariya walked up to her back and rubbed Kagome's back with her nose.Kagome lifted her head to see the dragon looking at her.Kagome smiled and stood straight,wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Ready to go,Sariya?"Kagome asked.

Sariya nodded her head and nodded her head towards the window.The top of the sun could be seen over the land.

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized the time.

"I'm truly sorry my love but I must leave now.If I don't the children will wake and I can't bring myself to tell them that I'm leaving,even if only for a while."Kagome stated.

"It is alright just be safe and keep in touch with me,my love."Sesshomaru said.They embraced one last time,Kagome taking the Tensaiga from Sesshomaru,before she walked out of the room.Sariya had numerous bags tied to her sides.All the bags were black,matching the saddle only missing the red stripes.Kagome then walked back into the room to grab the cloak.She put it on before once again leaving the room.Sariya nudged Sesshomaru's shoulder as a sign of good-bye before quickly leaving the room and searching out her master.Sesshomaru put his cold mask back on before heading to Rin's room to break the news of Kagome's departure.Ever since Kagome had asked him to go to the village scenes from when he was young kept playing in his head.Although they were of his childhood,none of them were memories he wished to remember of relive.His mothers death was the most frequent memory.It seemed to play over and over again,as if warning him.He sighed as he walked to Rin's room. 'Now how to break the depressing news to the children.'

Kagome was in a forest by the time the whole sun could be seen over the land.

"Hurry Sariya!"Kagome said as she began to run.Sariya began to run as well,in order to keep up with her master.Kagome had decided that they would walk from the castle for a ways before running,then she would ride on Sariya and be air borne.Sariya picked up speed and started to pass Kagome.

"I don't think so Ms.Speed demon."Kagome said as she too picked up speed and started to pass Sariya.The dragon snorted before picking up her speed again.It was a head to head race until they came to a small stream.They both stopped for some water.They drank some of the water and filled up the empty water jug that was tied to Sariya's side.

After a small eighteen minute break Kagome stood up and looked towards the sun.She knew the direction she had to travel to make it to the village but the exact distance she wasn't sure.

"Ok,Sariya let's go."Kagome said.Sariya lifted her head from drinking the stream water and walked to Kagome.Kagome then proceeded to mount her.

"Ok,you know where we need to head.Let's try and get there within' the next...three and a half hours ok?"Kagome questioned.

Sariya nodded her head as Kagome took hold of the reins.Sariya took one large leap and they were air-borne.Sariya,much like Ah-Un had a muzzle over her mouth that prevented her from doing much harm.Kagome took it off while she drank,but decided to leave it off while they were in the sky.Sariya flew through the sky for what seemed like forever before the village came into sight.It was dark now and the sky was a dark blue with only a small amount of purple near the west.Kagome sighed a sigh of relief.Although she could hide her demon form and appear human,she decided that it didn't matter if she did or not.The cloak flowed behind her and the hood was placed firmly over her head.Sariya hovered over Inuyasha's forest as she slowly desended to the ground.When her feet hit the ground Kagome dismounted her and placed the mouth covering over her mouth.

"Ok,you have to behave and be nice ok?"Kagome said.

Sariya nodded her head.Kagome started to walk towards the village but Sariya grabbed her cloak and gave it a firm tug.

Kagome,deciding to keep quite,spoke to Sariya telepathicly.

'what is it Sariya?'

'Your crest mi'lady' the dragon replied

'oh,yah huh,and don't call me mi'lady...just Kagome'

'I would rather call you master'

'ok then,now lets go and what ever happens don't attack or take stance to attack'

'ok'

'Pomise?'

'Promise'

Kagome then began to walk again and Sariya followed.As they reached the outskirts of the village Kagome covered their scents and presence.Kagome walked towards the hut that seemed so familiar.She walked up to the hut and listened to the inside to hear talking.She smiled before placing an emotionless mask on her face as well as hiding her crescent moon.She turned to Sariya and pointed to her forhead,silently asking if it was gone.Sariya nodded her head making a small amount of noise with her reins and halter.Kagome then walked into the hut and was greeted with a rude half demon jumping up.

"Who the hell are you?"Inuyasha questioned.Kirara immediately jumped in her arms and was rewarded with a pat from Kagome.

"Me?"Kagome asked knowing that he did indeed mean her.

"Yah you and what have you done to Kirara?"Inuyasha said.

"I have done nothing to Kirara and I am..."She started.

"Well"Inuyasha pushed the matter.

Kagome smiked before repling."..I am Kagome Higurashi."removing her hood as she answered.

Everyone's mouth dropped as they tried to take in the information.

"No your not...Kagome is human."Inuyasha shot back.

"Correction...I was human.As you can now tell I am a demon and if you wish to justify whether I am or not then ask me any one question that only 'Kagome' would be able to answer"Kagome replied.  
"Ok,describe where you come from."Inuyasha said as he folded his arms with a smirk of truimph.

"I,Kagome Higurashi,came from 500 years into the future and travel to this time by means of the well.I live with my brother,Souta,mother and grandfather.I go to school and return to this time with many books from school in my backpack.I also use to bring you ramen,Shippo candy,Kirara cat food in a can,Miroku soup in a can,and Sango chocolate dipped strawberries."Kagome replied as she watched all thier faces once again show their shock.Inuyasha's mouth was wide open at the realization that she was truly Kagome and she was a demon.

"How is it that you are a demon?"Kikyo asked.

"That is none of your concern,corpse."Kagome replied as she sat down where Kirara was previously.

Sariya just layed down half in the entrance and half out,her head facing the inside.

"Kagome,your back."Sango finally shouted as she crawled over to her and sat next to her.

Kagome then remembered that Inuyasha didn't know she had Shippo.She smirked inside but kept her face cold as she looked towards a now seated but staring Inuyasha.

"Where is Shippo?I wish to greet my kit."Kagome asked as she stared straight at Inuyasha.Sango and Miroku quickly caught on to her little game and were determined to follow her lead.

"Oh,yes Lady Kagome its tragic."Miroku replied.

Kagome narrowed her eyes,pretending to be upset.

"Where.Is. My.Kit."Kagome asked once again as she stared at Inuyasha.

"He...he...he ran...he ranaway."Inuyasha replied as he lowered his head.

"So it seems it was not wise to leave a child in the care of yet another child."Kagome stated.

Inuyasha lifted his head and stared at Kagome.She was different.She was cold and didn't have her happy smile to brighten his life.Her eyes also seemed cold and void of any emotion.

Kagome stood up and as she did Sariya stood up and moved out of the hut.Kagome then began to walk out of the hut.

"Wait..."She heard Inuyasha shout.She stopped as she turned only her head towards him.

"Yeees."She replied in an a low,slightly evil voice.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to camp in the forest with my dragon and this here fire cat.I don't feel welcome in this hut and certainly don't feel in the least comfortable.My nose is sensitive now you know,"Kagome said as she began to walk out of the hut again.

"Your gonna help us find the rest of the jewel shards right?"Inuyasha asked.

"No"

"B..but why not!It's your job..."Inuyasha started.

"Silence yourself _half-breed_."Kagome shouted as she turned around her eyes glowing baby blue.The way she said half breed tore his heart.She said it in disgust,hatred,anger,and venom.

"Don't you dare even think of trying to know what my life is like!I have grown up and moved on and will never return here again once Sango and Miroku leave you!I have not come to see the man who has caused me pain for so many years!I have come to see the _friends _who helped me _survive_ the pain!Now I am going to go camp in the forest so that I am far from _you _and that horrid _corpse_ that you seem to _love_."Her eyes then returned to their normal deep ocean blue and she spun around and walked out of the hut as if nothing had happened.Sango was the first to stand,her weapon in hand,and walk out of the hut followed by Miroku.Sango and Miroku had been staying in another hut,which they built for themselves.Inuyasha stood perfectly still as every word she said sunk into his mind.She hated him.She,cheerful and always happy Kagome, HATED him!!Not just the kind of hate that soon leaves but the kind that stays in your heart forever...the kind that he didn't even feel for his brother.She hated him more than he hated his brother,and he had tried to kill him numerous times.He fell to his knees and his eyes welled up with tears.The first friend to accept him for the half demon he was had just walked out of his life and stomped on his heart as she did so.He stood up and ran out of the hut ignoring Kikyo's protests.He ran out and saw Kagome about to enter the forest.

"KAGOME!!!!"Inuyasha shouted as he ran towards her.

She turned around and looked at him before placing her hand in front of her,aiming to attack him.

"Hault mutt."Kagome shouted back.

Inuyasha stopped a few feet from her hand.

"What is it that you ran out here to tell me?"Kagome asked.

"I...You...Kagome."Inuyasha studdered as he lowered his head.He then caught sight of Tensaiga on Kagome's waist.It was cleverly hidden by the cloak but it was still visible from certain angles.

"Why do you have the Tensaiga?"Inuyasha asked.

Kagome remained calm on the outside but on the inside she kept repeating 'oh shit' and 'damn it'.

"That is none of your concern."Kagome said as she lowered her hand and began to walk towards the forest again with Sariya by her side.

"Wait...why Kagome...why are you leaving the group completely?"Inuyasha asked.

"What group?Shippo is missing and soon Sango and Miroku will leave you too.Then you will be able to be with your precious Kikyo and won't have to worry whether or not we accept your choice."Kagome stated.

"But if you stayed then..."Inuyasha started but was cut off by Kagome.

"If I stayed then what...I would feel miserable and mistreated.I will not be your puppy dog...I will not be your jewel detector."Kagome said.Inuyasha ran up to her,grabbed her arm firmly,and covered her lips with his own.Kagome's eyes turned blood red before she glowed blue and Inuyasha was thrown into a tree.Sariya's eyes were glowing red and her mane was floating slightly.

"How DARE you lay a hand on me,never the less kiss me!!You had better watch your step,Inuyasha,or you will have the honor of seeing my mate in person."Kagome shouted.

"y...y..your mate!!"Inuyasha shouted back.

"Yes,My mate."Kagome said as she stopped glowing and her eyes returned to normal.She looked at him and narrowed her eyes dangeroulsy."NEVER.TOUCH.ME.AGAIN."She said before walking into the forest with Sariya,who's eyes had returned to normal.They disappeared into the darkness of night.Inuyasha stood up and walked back to the hut.

With Kagome in the forest 

Kagome walked until she reached a cave.She moved the long,green,mass of moss and walked into the cave.She walked to the back of the cave and stared at the ceiling with her emotionless and cold mask on.She stood there like that for a few minutes before falling to her knees and breaking down into sobs.Sariya walked up to her and rubbed her nose with the muzzle on it,against Kagome's back.

"Sariya,I need Sesshomaru...I need my love...what if Inuyasha tries to kiss me again?What if he tries to rape me?I can't go back to Sesshomaru after being raped and I certainly don't wish to be raped by him."Kagome confessed.Tensaiga began to pulse at her side.She stopped her sobbing and looked at Tensaiga,watching as it pulsed by her side.She smiled as she thought of the fact that it belonged to her lover.

'Sesshomaru'Kagome thought.

"I will remain strong!"Kagome said as she stood up and wiped her tears.

"I have to remain strong,for it was my decision to come here and I shall fulfill my purpose of coming here before I leave."Kagome said.

She looked at Sariya who was beaming at her with a happy expression.Sariya then layed down against the back wall.Kagome smiled as she walked over to Sariya and layed against her stomach,using one of the bags as a pillow.

"Sariya?"

'Yes master'

'Why is my mating mark still burning?'

'Still?'

'Yes,when Inuyasha kissed me it felt like it was on fire.Even now it is still burning,but not as bad.'

'That is because a man who is not your mate tried to touch you inappropriately (sp?) and without your consent'

'Oh,did it burn Sesshomaru too?'

'Yes,and he shal ask why it was burning most likely the next time he talks to you'

'Oh,thank you'

'Anytime master'

'good night Sariya.'

'good night master.I hope you sleep well.'

)()()()()()()()()(Morning)()()()()()()()()()()(

Kagome was awaken by the shifting of her 'pillow'.She opened her eyes to see that the cave was still dark,apparently due to the large amount of green moss covering the cave entrance.

"Is it morning,"Kagome asked as she sat up and yawned.

'Yes,it is morning but only just,'Sariya answered.

"Well I guess we should head back to the village,"Kagome suggested.

Kirara yawned and stretched before jumping onto Kagome's shoulder.Kagome smiled at the fire cat before standing up.Sariya quickly stood up,yawned and stretched as well before following her master.Kagome walked to the clump of moss and placed her hand on the end of it before grabbing it and sliding it out of her way.The sunlight was not too bright for only the very tip top of the sun shown over the land.Kagome deeply inhaled,held it in,then slowly and calming exhaled.She loved how the morning smelt.She walked out of the entrance of the cave and began to walk towards the village and through the forest.Kagome quitely began to hum and her humming eventually got louder.

Sariya started to step carefully,trying not to make any noise that would interfere with her masters wonderful voice.The song soothed her and Sariya was proud and overly joyed to have this woman in particular as her master.Kagome was humming a song that Sariya had only heard once before.It was Lord Sesshomaru who had hummed the song back when he was still about thirteen or fourteen.He had hummed it saying that his mother loved to sing the song to him to calm him down.(The song is 'Do As Infinity' ok?Its the...sorry I forgot but it's one of the ending songs for Inuyasha)

Kagome began to sing the song.Sariya had always wanted to hear the words for it and now she could hear them flow ever so musically from her masters lips.Kirara also seemed to be enjoying the song for she had started softly nuzzling Kagome's cheek.Kagome smiled and continued to sing the song even as she entered the village.She walked into the hut and grabbed a straw basket.Everyone watched her in wonder,for they had never heard her sing.She held the side of the basket in her right hand and allowed the other side to rest on her right hip.She then walked out of the hut leaving a stunned demon slayer,monk,half-demon,and two priestesses.

Kagome was out in the garden picking herbs and humming 'Dearest'.(Also one of the Inuyasha ending songs)

Kirara sat on Sariya's back and Sariya stood beside her master.The basket was on Sariya's back and Kagome would just place the herbs in the basket.Kagome noticed that Sariya had to walk pretty slow to prevent the basket from falling and giggled.She walked up to Sariya and place her hand on her black muzzle that had beautiful red designs.She then took it off and placed it in one of her bags.Picking the basket up she held it up to Sariya's mouth.

"Maybe this will make it easier for you,"Kagome suggested.

Sariya took the edge of the basket in her mouth and Kagome then began to pick herbs again.She felt a prescense and looked up to see Inuyasha and Kikyo walking towards her.She figured that they had come to pick herbs too and decided to ignore their prescense.She continued picking herbs as Inuyasha and Kikyo neared.

"Oh,nice to meet you Kagome,"Kikyo replied with fake happiness.

"Indeed,"Kagome said without lifting her head.

"Oh,Inuyasha aren't you going to say hello to our dear Kagome,"Kikyo asked.

"Hello...Kagome,"Inuyasha replied.

Kagome just nodded her head and stood from her crouched position.She put the herbs that were in her arms into the basket.After empting her hands she noticed that the basket was full.

'It seems even the gods wish to help me today.I thought I would have to stay out here with her and endure her annoying prescence.'Kagome thought.She began to walk back to Kaede's hut.

"Where are you going Kagome,"Kikyo asked with fake concern.

With out looking back or stopping Kagome replied,"My basket is full therefore I need to take it to Kaede."Kagome walked a normal pace until she was out of sight from the fields,only then did she pick up her pace.Sariya noticed this and felt bad for her master.If she hadn't givin' Kagome her word that she would not attack nor take the stance to attack in this village,the woman who smelt worse then dirty stables wouldn't be among the living.Kagome walked up to the entrance of the hut and stopped.She turned around,took the basket from Sariya's mouth,and walked into the hut to give it to Kaede.

"Here you go Kaede,"Kagome said as she handed the basket to her.

"Thank ye for ye's help,"Kaede thanked.

"No prob,"She replied as she walked out of the hut.

"Kagome."

"Yes,Kaede?"

"Do not listen to Kikyo."

Kagome was surprised although her face didn't show it.How did Kaede know that Kikyo had said anything to her or that they had even crossed paths anywhere other than the hut.

"What do you mean,"She asked wondering where Kaede was going with this.

"Do not let Kikyo's fake words bother you.Do not let her prescence upset you for she is dead and vengious(sp?) and shall never have what you have...she shall never be you...and you should not allow her the satisfaction of even knowing that she is bothering you,"Kaede explained.

Kagome smiled and replied,"Thank you Kaede.I shall take your words to heart and deep consideration."She then walked out of the hut and mounted Sariya.

"Kagome!! Where are you going,"Sango shouted as she ran towards her.

"I am going to a nearby village to visit a close friend of mine.I shall return before the afternoon,"Kagome replied as Sango came to a stop next to her.

"Are you taking Kirara,"Sango asked.

"Not if you do not wish it."

Sango thought for a minute."No,it's ok.She needs to be away from the stress of this place anyways."

"I shall return with her by the afternoon,"Kagome stated as she sat straighter on Sariya's back.

"Let's go Sariya!"Kagome said.

Sariya let out a roar as she ran and jumped into the air.Kirara sat in Kagome's lap,curled into a small ball as she napped.Kagome smiled as she inhaled the scents again.She loved to be in the air,soaring above the beautiful landscape below her.They flew for 28 minutes before Kagome saw a familiar village.She pointed to the village and said a simple 'there' which told Sariya all she needed to know.Sariya landed on the outskirts of the village.The large village was a demon village and was well known.Kagome walked into the village with Sariya behind her and Kirara on her shoulder.A male water demon saw Kagome and smiked.

"What brings you here...Kags,"The male demon asked.

Kagome stopped and turned her head to the side of a hut.There in all his glory was a male water demon.

His long blue hair went to one and a half inches below his knees and his bright blue eyes shined.His attire was much like Hoshiyomi's with only the color and designs being different.He wore no armor leaving his chest with only the thin silk red haori.His muscles could be seen through the haori but not too well.His arms were also muscular but you could see the muscles better on his arms then his chest.His out fit is red with blue and green designs.

Kagome smirked as she replied,"I have come to talk with you,Tenmaru."

"How nice of you to do so,and is my eyes and nose decieving me or are you truly a demon,"The demon now known as Tenmaru asked.

"I am.Like it?"

"Very."

"So shall we go to your hut or would you prefer to have everyone in on my 'lil' conversation,"Kagome asked as she turned fully to him.

He smirked as he replied,"No I think I love my head on my shoulders so let's go to my hut."

He started to walk out from the side of the hut but stopped when he saw her dragon.

Kagome looked at him and noticed he was staring at Sariya and her him.

"It's ok she won't bite...hard,"Kagome replied as she began walking to his hut.

"How encouraging,"He replied as he started to follow her.When they made it to his hut Kagome walked right in,knowing he didn't mind.

"So what do you need to talk about,"He asked as he sat down on a large cushion.

"I was wondering if you would mind making a sword for me,"Kagome stated as she sat on a different and much fluffier cushion.

"Oh,and why is that?"

"I need one for me that will be able to use both me priestess and demon powers,also I will need one for a small young fox kit that you are fond of."

"Shippo?Is he going into battle,"Tenmaru asked suddenly getting concerned.

"No,but I plan on having you teach him how to wield a sword as well as hand to hand combat.I will need you to help him with his fox magic too,or find a fox demon to do so.I shall pay you if that is what you wish,"Kagome explained.

"No need to pay me for I shall do it free of charge,but where is he?"

"He is currently with my mate at our home for I have been having...problems,"Kagome replied.

"You have not told me of such.Tell me what has happened,"Tenmaru requested.

Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha has brought Kikyo into the group and therefore has been treating me terribly.I couldn't take it anymore so I started becoming more and more solitary and was plunging into depression.Sesshomaru and I met one night when I was venting and we started to converse and I started to develop feelings for him.One day when I was walking in the forest I heard a loud,familiar scream.When I found the source of the scream,Rin was being surrounded by a large amount of cat demons.I was human at the time so the only means of defense or attack were my bow,arrows,and priestess powers,which I wasn't too aweful good at.I killed them all and then asked her what happened.She told me that Jaken was taken,Ah-Un went to fetch him,and Sesshomaru was left fighting a large amount of cat demons.Well I guess one attacked Rin,Sesshomaru went to kill it and got attacked while trying to protect Rin.I took him to a cave and healed his wounds.It was then that I started feeling and receiving actual love from and for Sesshomaru.He asked me to be his mate and I said yes.Sango,Miroku,Sesshomaru and myself have a plan that will be put in motion in four days.This plan will show Inuyasha just how much he hurt me and will help me take my revenge on him,"Kagome explained.

Tenmaru just stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

He moved his lips in the shape of an 'o' as he slowly nodded his head.

"Can you repeat that,"He asked not needing it but knowing she would become mad.

"No,"She replied glaring at him.

"I was just playin' around.So you want me to have a sword made for you that can use both your priestess and demon powers as well as one for Shippo so that he can begin training under me,"Tenmaru restated.

"Yes,"She replied flashing him a bright smile.

"I see.That will not be an easy task.Does Totsai know of your mating and leaving the group?"

"No,"Kagome replied as she began to fiddle with her fingers.

"And I suppose you want me to keep it secret right?"

"Please would you?"

Tenmaru sighed."Sure,anything for you."

Kagome jumped up and hugged him around the waist."Thanks"

"So when are you gonna bring Shippo over so I can spend some time with the 'lil' runt,"Tenmaru asked smiling.

"Soon.Very soon,"Kagome replied.

"Well I should get going but I'll come over every day that I'm in the village at around this time.I don't know how long I'll be in the village though.I'll be over just to spend sometime with an ol' friend like you,"Kagome said as she stood up and dusted herself off.Sariya,who was outside the hut suddenly stuck her head in the hut and made a snorting sound.Kirara was sleeping in the saddle.Kagome walked out of the hut and gave Tenmaru one last friendly hug before grabbing Kirara and mounting Sariya.Sariya ran a out of the village and jumped into the sky when she reached the outskirts of the village.She took to the sky with small but clearly visible green flames on her feet.Kagome rubbed Kirara's ears and was rewarded with a delightful pur.Kagome giggled as she continued to rub Kirara's ears.

"You have been sad all this time and yet now that I am here you seem content.I also heard you tried to kill Kikyo many times when I wasn't around,"Kagome said outloud to Kirara.Kirara meowed as she nuzzled into Kagome's hands.

'Mil' lady?'

'yes'

'Who was that man?'

'Oh,a dear friend of mine who helped me when I wanted to just die and leave this world.'

'Oh,then I'm in his debt.'

'How so'

'If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have you as my lady'

Kagome smiled as she pat Sariya on the neck.When they reached the village Sariya lowered herself into the village and allowed Kagome to dismount.

Kagome put Kirara down and walked into the hut.

"I'm leaving back for my camp now and tomorrow at noon I shall leave here for my home."

"What home,"Inuyasha asked.

"That is none of your concern.When I return I don't wish to have unpleasant visits from you,"Kagome said as she exited the hut with Sariya following her.Once again they walked out to the cave and entered it.The night was cold but Kagome loved the feeling of the cold breeze on her skin and the large and bright crescent moon abover her head.Crescent moon.

Oh,how she missed Sesshomaru.She wished to be in his arms with him kissing and licking down her neck.Oh,how much she wished he could be right in front of her right now.Suddenly she got an idea.Mabye she could talk to him telepathically.She sat in the middle of the cave criss cross as she closed her eyes.

'Sesshomaru?'

'Kagome.'

'Oh,my love I've missed you'

'As I have you,my love'

'I shall be leaving here tomorrow afternoon and return home'Kagome reported.

'I shall be waiting for you my love and what happened yesterday?'Sesshomaru asked

'Um...I'll tell you when I get home,ok?'

'Kagome'

'I promise when I get home I'll tell you'

'I shall be waiting for you'

'ok,I love you Sesshomaru'

'I love you too Kagome,good night I have missed you'

'Good night my mate and I have missed you more'

Kagome smiled as she opened her eyes and looked at Sariya with love and compassion.

"He missed me Sariya,"Kagome said as tears streamed down her face.

'yes he loves you very much'

Kagome smiled as she walked over to Sariya and layed down on one of her bags.The sun had yet to set but she felt so tired and her mate mark was burning.

'I wonder if Sesshomaru's mark is burning too'

'It is'

'how do you know?'

'That is the way mating works especially if you are both yearning for eachother.'

'oh,well im gonna go to sleep ok?'

'yes that is fine.I shall stay up for sometime but whether I am asleep or awake I'm always watching over you.'

Kagome smiled as she replied 'Thank you,I don't know where I would be without you.Good night Sariya'

'good night Kagome'

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chappy!!Lataz!**


	14. To my mate, to my love

IMPORTANT-READER PLEASE READ

Ok, I know it has been a long while since I have posted ANYTHING and I am dreadfully sorry. The beginning of school and all my classes as well as school drama has caused me to become very busy. I would,first of all, like to thank all of those who reviewed and made this story possible. Second of all I would like to give special thanks to 'saria222' for getting me aware of how long since I have last updated and for giving me a great deal of support. As I have said before there will be a sequel to Howling Winds of Change but I have not yet chose a title for it nor have I started it. It will not be posted until this story is complete. I will also be posting the first chapter of a new story I have wrote that was suppose to be posted as soon as Howling Winds of Change was complete but as we all know I have not been posting much of anything. I will write a longer chapter for the next 5-9 chapters to make up for not updateing in such a long time. 

Well now that I have got all of that out of the way please enjoy the chapter.

--------Chapter 14-What If--------

Kagome woke up,stretched,and looked at Sariya and Kirara to find them asleep.She stood up and began to walk out of the cave when she heard Sariya's reins and a small meow, indicating that they were awake.She smiled as she continued walking,knowing that they were following behind her.They took a long way through the forest to get to Kaede's village this time enjoying the scenery as they did.Kagome was in no rush to get to the village and liked to look at the scenery.Finally they got to the village.Sango was sitting right next to hers' and Mirokus' hut sharpening her weapon with Miroku watching her from a distance.Inuyasha was sitting in a tree seeming to be asleep and Kikyo was no where in sight.Kagome smiled at the thought of not having to see Kikyo before she left and walked up to Sango.

"Do you need help,Sango,"Kagome asked.

Sango looked up from her work and flashed Kagome a tired but happy smile before replying,"No it's ok.I have everything in control."

Kagome simply nodded her head and began to walk into Kaede's hut.Inuyasha had been watching Kagome ever since she walked out of the forest and he noticed that with Kikyo gone Kagome's aura didnt flare as far,strong,or as upset.Now it was calm,soothing,and barely flared at all.It was obvious that Kikyo was the reason that Kagome was so upset while she was here.Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and started walking towards the hut determined to get if not his love back then his friend.

Kagome walked in the hut and saw Kaede smashing herbs.

"Good morning,Kaede,"Kagome greeted.

"Good morning,Kagome,what can I do for ye?"

"Oh,nothing I just wish to inform you,the village leader,that I shall be leaving this afternoon and will not be returning anytime soon,"Kagome explained.

"I see,and ye are sure that ye wouldn't mind staying another night or so,"Kaede asked,clearly saddened by Kagome's departure.

"Yes,I am sure.I am dreadfully sorry Kaede,but I have one other stop to be at before returning to my home and my mate.I can not allow my mate to suffer the need for my prescence any longer and I,myself,am in need of his prescence as well,"Kagome stated vaguely.

Kaede sighed and nodded her head.

"Then please be sure to return here another time when your time is more available."

"I shall do just that,but be aware that I'm not leaving until afternoon,my dear friend,"Kagome replied as she quickly took her leave of the hut.Kagome walked out of the hut only to come face to face with Inuyasha.She looked up at him with blank,almost,bored eyes.

"And what do you want so badly that you have decided to block my path,"Kagome asked.

"Why are you leaving...Kagome,"Inuyasha asked in a tone not like his usual.

"I have places to be and people to see,I can not spend all of my time here for there is no reason for me to stay,"Kagome replied.

"Stay for me."

"HA!!! I would not stay for a person who does not care for me in any way,shape,or form."

"I do care for you Kagome!"

"You do NOT otherwise you wouldnt be in this mess in the FIRST place!"

"What does this have to do with my situation now?"

"IF YOU HADN'T GAVE YOUR HEART,SOUL,AND BODY TO A CORPSE I WOULD STILL BE IN THE GROUP!! I WOULD STILL LOVE YOU,BUT NO!! YOU DECIDED YOU WANTED THAT ROTTING,DEAD,SLUT OVER ME!! A LIVING,BREATHING,LOVING PERSON WHO ALWAYS TRIED TO MAKE YOU HAPPY!! WELL FUCK YOU,I'VE FOUND ANOTHER MAN WHO LOVES ME FOR ME NOT THE SHADOW OF HIS DEAD LOVER IN ME!! I HAVE GROWN UP AND HAVE ALSO GROWN TO HATE YOU WITH A PASSION THAT RIVALS NONE OTHER AND ON TOP OF THAT I DIDN'T COME HERE FOR YOU,I CAME HERE FOR SANGO,MIROKU,KAEDE,AND KIRARA!! SO YOU BETTER THINK BEFORE YOU OPEN THAT BIG ASS MOUTH OF YOURS BECAUSE THE NEXT TIME YOU DO YOU MIGHT FIND YOURSELF AT THE END OF A STICK HELD BY NONE OTHER THAN ME IN THE FIREY PITS OF HELL!!!!"Kagome shouted as she sidestepped and walked around him.She didn't have a destination other than anywhere but there.She was walking to the forest with Sariya and Kirara behind her.Sango saw that Kagome was going into the forest and decided to give her company,so she quickly threw her large boomerang over her shoulder and ran towards Kagome.Kagome sensed Sango's approach and decided to slow down so she could catch up.When Sango did finally catch up Kagome resumed her quick pace.

"So what was that all about,"Sango asked.

Kagome frowned and her eyes turned to a deep,dark ocean blue.

"He had the audacity to ask me to stay and for none other than him,"Kagome replied.

"Oh,that jack ass should know his limits.Even Miroku knows when to beware."

Kagome nodded in silent agreement.

They continued walking for quite some ways in no particular direction,just talking like they use to before the series of disasterous events occured.

"I heard you were leaving this afternoon,"Sango stated as she lowered her head.

"Yes,that is true.I have one other stop to go before I can return home with my mate,"Kagome explained as she lifted her head and looked at the big blue sky.

For some reason she wanted it to rain.She wanted the skies to cloud up and allow rain drops to fall upon her skin.She had always loved the rain and found that it,in some akward way,comforted her.She sighed as she looked back at a sad Sango.

"What troubles you,Sango?"

Sango looked at Kagome and then at Kirara who was perched on Kagomes shoulder.

"You should take Kirara with you."

Kagome was not expecting such a suggestion from her dear friend.

"Why would I want to separate you from your fire cat that has been with you through thick and thin,"Kagome asked curious of Sango's answer.

Sango sighed then replied,"She has been very distant from me these past few days.She has ran off,dissapeared,and even worse she has became violent.I do not know what has caused such a change in her but...I do know that she has been acting like her old self since you've been here.I think she needs to be away from Kikyo and all the stress of this place.Please take her Kagome."

Sango had tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

Kagome knew that Sango was right but it didn't feel right to take Kirara from Sango.

"Sango..."

"No,Kagome.Take her with you.We will all meet up again when this whole mess is over and then I can get her back."

Kagome nodded her head as she looked up at the sky once again.The sun was almost in the middle of the sky meaning she should leave now.

"Sango,I need to leave now.I am sorry that it has come to this and I promise that I shall take good care of Kirara,"Kagome replied as she stopped and prepared to mount Sariya.

Sango nodded her head and replied,"Thanks...Kags."

Kagome stared at Sango for minuted before replying,"Aren't you going to get on so I can take you back to the village?"

Sango's eyes opened wide in surprise before her face took on a look of pure happiness and joy.

"Of course,Kags."

Sango then mounted Sariya right behind Kagome and Sariya took to the skies.What was over an hour walk was a few short minute flight.Sariya landed in the middle of the village and allowed her passengers to get off.Kagome quickly walked into Kaede's hut to say her finally farewell,completely ignoring the upset half-demon.

"My dear friend,I must take my leave now,"Kagome said as she entered the hut.

Kaede looked up from her work and looked at Kagome with a sad smile.

"I hope ye have a safe trip and return for a visit very soon."

"Believe me I will,"Kagome replied as she started to walk out of the hut.

"Kagome."

Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the old,worn woman who had been like a mother to her in this time.

"Yes,"Kagome said.

Kaede stood up and walked over to Kagome.She placed a vial of what appeared to be a cloudy mist.

"Take good care of this and never give it away,unless it is to one you trust and love with all your heart.Just as I am doing on to you,you must give this lecture as well as the vial when you feel the time is right.This vial is very special and has been passed down from Midoriko herself.Please use it wisely and be sure to learn all its abilities.Use it as you need it but remember the vial will fill itself a few droplets every so many years magically.You will only need a drop or two per year to use its power and work its wonder.Use it wisely child,"Kaede whispered to Kagome before giving her a hug.Kagome hugged back and tucked the vial away in her cloak.

"You can trust me Kaede,"Kagome replied.

"If you wish to avoid a terrible disaster do not tell Kikyo you have this vial for she wishs to have it now that she is full of hate."

"Yes,I shall be sure to take your words to heart,"Kagome replied as she quickly took her leave of the hut.

Kagome walked out of the hut and just so happened to see Inuyasha staring at her with eyes of sadness and longing.

She just shook her head and prepared to mount Sariya with Kirara on her shoulder.Miroku came from behind her and gave her a friendly hug before wishing her a safe trip.Kagome hugged him back and thanked him for his kind words before mounting Sariya.

"Let's go Sariya,"Kagome said.

Sariya quickly jumped into the air,taking to the skies once again.

Inuyasha just stared at her as she left.

'Kagome'

A sudden shine from something around Kagome's waist caught his attention.Tensaiga.

Inuyasha frowned.Ever since he first say Tensaiga around her waist he had wondered why it was with her instead of his brother and how did she come to have it.Although Sesshomaru hated the fang he would not just give it to any random human.Although he acted like he hated the fang beyond all,even Inuyasha himself, he would not give a gift from father away to a mere mortal woman.Also the dragon puzzled him.How did she come to have the dragon?Not to mention the fact that she was a full fledged demon had been plaguing his mind since she first announced she was a Kagome AND a full demon.What did it all mean?

Kagome for some reason looked at the sky again and saw the cloudless sky.She sighed as she wished it would rain.Although the cloudless sky was beautiful it was not as calming and soothing as a cloudly,damp,rainy sky.

"Rain,"She said as she closed her eyes.Then she felt a droplet fall on her right cheek.'What the...impossible...' Kagome opened her eyes to see a cloudy sky with rain drops sprinkling over the land.Her eyes went wide as she realized that she must have some how caused it to rain."What on Earth...,"Kagome started as she continued to stare at the sky.

'It seems you have some unique powers of your own my lady,'Sariya said as she picked up speed slightly.

"It would seem."

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by the sudden tilt in Sariya's body.She looked down to find that Sariya was about to land in the village.Sariya hit the ground silently,gracefully,and effortlessly and came to a hault.Kagome jumped off Sariya's back,deciding there was no need to be formal here.She walked towards the village center where there would most likely be a large amount of demons selling goods.The rain began to fall harder which did not upset Kagome in the least,it actually made her feel a great deal better.She walked up to the hut she had been in yesterday and knocked five times on the door,knowing he would answer quickly if it were five knocks.As predicted he quickly came to the door and opened it.

"Kagome!How nice to see a you,"Tenmaru greeted.

"Indeed,it is nice to meet you as well."

"Oh,come in my dear,it's not like I'm in the middle of heated love or anything,"Tenmaru replied as he stepped aside and allowed her to enter with the fire cat on he shoulder.

"If you wish,there is a small yet quite nice stall right behind the hut to sleep in,"Tenmaru said to Sariya.

Sariya nodded her head and walked around to the back.

He shut the door as soon as she rounded the corner.

"So,what have you done all day,Tenmaru,"Kagome asked as she sat upon a large pillow.

Tenmaru sighed happily and replied,"I think I have fell in love Kags."

Kagome looked at him with a surprised face.

"With whom? There is no one in this village you have taken interest in for as long as I have known you and you don't go very many places at all," Kagome replied.

"No,she is not of this village. In matter of fact she is a royal demon some what."

"How is it that you know she is royal?"

"She came into this village with a body guard. The body guard had the western crest upon a flag that he was holding. She walked up to me and asked me if I knew of a place to sleep that would be safe. I allowed her to use my house since it has extra rooms that you know I don't use. We talked,laughed,and just had a wonderful time. She left this morning in fact."

Kagome listened to what Tenmaru said and thought for a minute that he may have forgot that she was the lady of the west.

"Tenmaru?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember who I told you my mate was?"

"Um...I... No I'm sorry Kags. Would you mind telling me again?"

Kagome smiled as she thought of how she could pay her old friend back for all his help. Nodding her head she replied,"It's not important. What was this girls name?"

Tenmaru smiled and sighed happily as he replied,"Aria."

"Aria,"Kagome repeated. She looked down at the Tensaiga and thought of how much she missed her mate. She knew now that it was the sword that caused her nightmares to no longer haunt her in her dreams. The Tensaiga was the reason her nightmares had no longer plagued her and she believed it had something to do with Sesshomaru himself. She sighed as she closed her eyes and felt her body just relax.

"Tenmaru?"

Tenmaru, awaken from his fantasy, looked up at Kagome and replied,"Yes?"

"I'm gonna go to sleep now,ok? I will be leaving tomorrow afternoon to return to my home and my mate."

Tenmaru simply nodded his head and wished Kagome a goodnight before walking out of the hut to aid any of the merchants needing it. Kagome wished closed her eyes as soon as he was out of the hut and fell asleep. Little did she know that Tensaiga was protecting her even in her sleep. Tensaiga placed a barrier around the entire hut,not missing the back stalls where Sariya slept.

Kagome woke up the next morning to the smell of fish being cooked over a fire. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times before sitting up to look around her. Tenmaru was sitting by a fire cooking some fish and occasionally throwing scraps to Sariay while Sariya watched him and caught pieces he threw at her. She smiled and stretched before standign up and walkingover to Sariya. Tenmaru quickly noticed that she was awake and greeted her with a 'good morning'. She greeted him back and pet Sariya's mane.

"Do you mind if I leave after breakfast? I really miss him," Kagome said as she looked at Tenmaru.

"Not at all,my dear friend. I am just glad to have had your company for so long and so many times. It seems you have been passing through here a lot lately,"Tenmaru replied as he flashed her a warm smile.

"Yes, I have been passing through here an aweful lot,"Kagome stated as she sat down next to Tenmaru.

Tenmaru handed her a fish neatly placed on a shining metal plate with rice neatly piled on the side.

Kagome thankfully took the plate and began eating as Tenmaru and her talked between bites. When they both finished Kagome stood up and dusted herself off.

"Well this is good-bye my friend. We shall meet again vveeeeeerrrrry soon,"Kagome stated.

Tenmaru knew Kagome was up to something the way she said 'very' but tossed it aside for the moment.

"Yes, I indeed hope so."

Tenmaru hugged Kagome and walked with her outside and helped her mount Sariya even though he knew she didnt need it.

"Farewell Kagome!" Tenmaru shouted as Sariya jumped into the air. She waved back before facing forward and grabbing the reins.

"I am coming home my love. I am coming to you open arms and embracing love," Kagome said as she looked up at the land ahead with nothing but the thought of her love and her children. Sariya sensing her masters deep,longing,desire to return to her mate and home picked up speed.


	15. Home At Last

I am dreadfully sorry for such a late chapter but with school drama I have just been having a hard time. I do hope that you all enjoy this chapter and I wish to tell you that I should be updating more now that testing is over with. Well I'm tired, stressed, and worn out so I'll just cut it short and start the chapter.

--------Chapter 15-What If--------

It was about dusk when the castle came into view. Kagome felt a was of relief wash over her soul as she saw her home. Sariya landed at the golden gates and quickly Kagome dismounted her, with Kirara sleeping on her shoulder. Making her crest visible again she walked up to the gates and was greeted by the five guards.

"Hello Mi'lady. We are overjoyed at your return to your home," one of the guards said as he bowed low.

Kagome smiled and replied,"It is a pleasure to be home."

Kagome, followed closely by Sariya, entered the castle. Kagome, being the smart and observant person she was, knew that her mate and children were eating their dinner.

"Sariya, go ahead and return to your stable so you may eat and recover from our long journey."

Sariya nodded her head and with a snort she walked off down a hall leading to the royal stables. Kagome smiled and continued to follow her sense of smell down the hall. She masked her scent and hid her presence so that she could surprise her love.Kirara chose this time to wake up and sit up right upon Kagome's shoulder, but she did not make a sound. Kagome finally came to a pair of wooden doors. She took in a deep breath then pushed them open with a great deal of force. The second she pushed open the doors Sesshomaru was standing up in his seat, hand on the hilt of his sword. Kagome noticed this and replied," So you wish to slay me?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he quickly walked over to her and embraced her, spinning her around as he did.

"I would never slay a goddess such as yourself, my love and mate,"He replied as soon as he had set her down on her own two feet.

"MOMMY!!," shouted Rin and Shippo as they ran to her and embraced her as well. Kirara quickly jumped down and snuggled Shippo's feet.

"Kirara!," Shippo shouted as he embraced her.

"Shippo,Rin, go take Kirara out to the garden and play with her. She has missed playing with children for so long. I promise to read you a story tonight so we may spend time together," Kagome suggested as she smiled down on the children. They both nodded their heads and ran out of the dinning room with Kirara. Sesshomaru stole a kiss from Kagome's lips as she watched the children run out of the room.

"I have missed you so much my love," he stated as he nuzzled her neck.

"I have missed you so very much to my love," Kagome replied as she kissed his lips.

"I am sure you are tired from your journey. Come, I shall lay with you as you sleep. The children will understand if their mother is exhausted and needs her sleep."

"You're right, my love. I shall sleep on one condition."

"What would that be my precious Kagome."

Kagome stood on the tips of her toes and whispered in his ear," If you promise to stay by me as I sleep and never leave me."

He smiled and swept her up bridal style into his arms.

"Of course my love."

He then walked down several halls until he reached their room. He then layed her on the bed and pulled the covers over both himself and her.Kagome snuggled up to his chest as she sighed contently.Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his chin upon the top of her head.

"How was your trip, my love," he questioned.

"It was rather useful and I found out many things that I had not clearly understood before," Kagome replied as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Is that so? Did he try anything upon you and why were you crying during your stay," He asked.

Kagome took a minute to gather her thoughts and to recall the event in time of which her love spoke of.

"Inuyasha had tried something which is why I was crying. He tried to steal a kiss from me and I assume to force me to submit to him. I guess he thought that I was still in love with him and that I would be easily subdued by a small kiss," she explained as her eyes clouded over with anger,hatred,and deep thought.Sesshomaru watched her eyes the whole time she explained, noticing the constant change in them. Not once did her eyes revert to love or loathing or saddness. This all pleased him for he did not wish to loose her to his brother. Deciding that he should let her rest he quickly pulled himself out of his own thoughts.

"Rest, my love. You have had a long journey and I can tell from your aura that you are in great need of rest."

Kagome looked up at him before flashing him a smile and resting her head and eyes. It was not long before she feel into and deep sleep. Sesshomaru, although he wouldnt admit it was worried. Her aura when she had left was strong and flared out to a point. Now her aura was weak and barely flared half an inch from her body. She was neglecting her need for sleep and food and had become weak in the process. He had heard of women not doing such when put under great stress, which disturbed him that Kagome was in such a state. Even her body seemed weak and in need of nourishment. Closing his eyes in frustration he knew that there was only one way to get all the information he needed to find out what had happened. The only problem was that this 'source of information' was a dragon named Sariya and that she was more loyal to Kagome than him. So if Sariya thought that Kagome would not like him to know then she would not tell. Sesshomaru carefully crept out of both the bed and room,closing the door as he exited the room. He walked down to the garden where he saw Shippo, Rin, and Kirara playing tag. He then proceeded to the royal stables. As he walked to his destination he silently prayed to the gods that Sariya would tell him what had happen. His demon was on edge the entire time Kagome was away on her journey and then the night she cried he thought he would die due to the extreme pain. He walked down a large series of hallways and down multiple flights of stairs before finally coming to the large, wooden doors which led to the royal stables.He bursted through the doors and walked straight to Sariya's stall.

"Sariya," he called.

Sariya stood up in the stall and trotted over to her lord.She then snorted to show she was listening.

"I need you to tell me what happened while Kagome was away on her journey."

'Why do you not just ask Lady Kagome herself, my lord,' Sariya questioned telepathcally.

"She is alseep because she is extremely weak and worn out. I have come to you for the answers so she may rest and regain her strenght."

Sariya stood still and silent for a minute before she replied,'The one,which I take to be your half brother, tried to lay a hand on Mi'Lady and she threw him off and simply spoke her mind. Needless to say she was extremely upset and I escorted her to a cave,which we spent the night in. She walked to the back of the cave and fell to her knees as she broke down crying. She did not believe she could stay there and deal with the situation with out you by her side. I encouraged her and she quickly recovered. The next day your half brother caused more trouble,but he was not alone in this plot. A women who smelled of bones and grave yard soil also helped in bothing my master. I could tell that this women greatly displeased my master because my masters' arua would flare far and strong when the woman was around. Her aura was of anger, deep hatred, and a desire to kill. I also quickly discovered that another woman,who is a demon slayer,and a monk are close friends of Lady Kagome for she seemed more calm around them and would often joke with them. No matter how the day went everynight Lady Kagome would sit in the cave and think of you. She loves you and missed you deeply. I could tell that she was barely holding back tears everynight, but there was nothing I could do for her other than be there if she needed me. After a few days in the village we left to another village,but this village was inhabited by demons instead of humans. There Lady Kagome met a close friend. She spoke to him about training Shippo and he seemed to be overjoyed by the proposal. Also Lady Kagome asked him to forge her and Shippo a sword. She asked for something special to be in her sword but I do not wish to tell you for it is none of my business. She spent a night there and then we returned home.'

Sesshomaru had been listening closely and had absorbed everything he had been told.

"Thank you, Sariya. I do not mean to make you seem as a spy, but I desperately needed to know what had happened on her journey," he explained. He then nodded his head once to show his grattitude and quickly walked off to his room to watch over his mate.

----At Kaedes' Hut----

"Where did that wench run off to," Kikyo questioned as she walked up to Inuyasha with a smile on her face.

Inuyasha lowered his head and replied," She left."

"Oh, well then that means more time for you and me, right Inu baby?"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Yes, Kikyo."

Sango watched the whole display of affection and was disgusted. She walked past Kikyo and Inuyasha and shoved Kikyo into the mud puddle that had been created the day before.

"What the hell, Sango! What was that for," Inuyasha shouted.

Sango turned around on her heel and glared at Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"That was for making Kagome leave, turning you into what you are now, all the pain she has caused, and for being such a dirty slut! She should just go back to hell and burn in the flames. Only problem is that I am not sure if horse shit burns or not so I'm not sure if she would burn, but I wish she would."

Sango then spun on her heel and walked away once more. She had been spending the night in the cave Kagome had used. She didnt feel safe near Kikyo and desired her space away from the walking shit pile. Miroku had been spending the nights with her, making her feel much better about the whole situation. Everynight she would think of the plan which would end Kikyo's life. It both excited her and made her feel as if she was getting a well needed revenge. She looked up at the sky and sighed loudly.

"I hope you have reached your love, Kagome. I hope you're happy with him by your side and I hope he is taking good care of you."

&-&-&-&-& Back at the Western Castle&-&-&-&-&

Kagome woke up in a warm,fluffly, and comfortable surface. She opened her eyes and saw the love of her life staring back at her. She flashed him a smile and sat up to stretch.

"How did you sleep, my love?"

Kagome got out of bed and picked out an ocean blue kimono that only came to mid-thigh. It had a light blue sash, which she wrapped tightly around her waist. She then grabbed a necklace with a large,blue crescent moon in the middle and small crescent moons with different hue of blue on the rest of the necklace. She carefully put the matching earings on which had a crescent moon about the size of her hands and the same hue of blue as the large crescent moon on her necklace. She then turned around and replied," I slept better than I have for the past few days.  
She then went into the walk-in closet and got the ocean blue,knee high boots and put them on. She walked out of the closet and walked to the bed, where she saw Tensaiga laying. She gently grabbed Tensaiga and carefully put it in her light blue sash. "Will you walk with me in the garden with the kids," Kagome asked as she reached out a hand to Sesshomaru. He smiled, grabbed her hand, and got up off the bed.

"Of course, my love."

Kagome smiled as she linked arms with him as they quitely walked down the halls enjoying eachothers company. Kagome then got an idea and decided to ask her love if he knew a way to help her.

"Sesshomaru, I was told that a royal lady from the Western Castle was in a demon village near here where she spent the night. Is that true," Kagome asked.

"Yes, it is. Naria went there a day or so ago to get out of the castle for a while. She is to be your closest maiden and will be your right hand maid when ever you are in need of her services. She is considered royalty because she is, in fact, my advisor. Well she was for she is now your maiden and your advisor. She is also the one who will help you with important documents when I am away. Why do you ask?"

"Wow. I was just wondering because a close friend of mine ... um wished to meet her again soon," Kagome replied as she tried to avoid telling him the whole plot of her plan.

Sesshomaru stared at her, searching her eyes for any mischeif. Too bad for Kagome that he found some in her eyes.

"Kagome, what are you up to," He asked smiling.

She looked away from him as she replied," What on Earth do you mean, my love?"

He stopped walking and lightly pushed her against the wall with his body holding her against it. She let out a moan as she looked up at him, her eyes now clouded with lust and desire.

"I know you are planning something, my dear Kagome. I am not as dense as you take me for."

She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, being sure to push her body against his.

"If I tell you my plan will you help me," She asked in a seductive voice.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her cheek.

"Yes, I will help you, but you will owe me something in return."

Kagome smiled as she knew what it was that he desired from her.

"Ok, well a friend of mine who lives in the village that Naria visited has fallen in love with her. He described her stay there and it seems that she has feelings for him as well which are very similiar to his own. I want to get them to realize their love for eachother so they can both be happy," she explained.

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment before he replied," Do as you wish and ask what you need of me. I shall help you where you need it."

Kagome smiled as she snuggled against his chest.

"You know we should start walking again because the... position we are in isn't a good one for the hallway," Kagome stated.

Sesshomaru, silently agreeing with her, took a step back but did not release his grip on her waist. He quickly picked her up bridal style and started walking to the kitchen.

Kagome giggles before asking," Where are you taking me, my love?"

"To the dinning room. You are weak from your journey and have been neglecting you health. I will not allow the woman I love to be unhealthy in anyway."

She sighed as she leaned against his chest, taking comfort in his strong arms and broad chest.

I wish to say Thank You to all my reviewers and once again I am dreadfully sorry.


	16. Mysterious scents and flawless plans

**Hello everyone I would just like to thank you for all the awesome reviews I've got on this story and no I haven't decided what I want to title the sequel(s) yet but I am getting close to thinking of one. Once again sorry for such a late chappie but with my boyfriend, friends, and family it's a busy time even during summer vacation. Well enjoy the story and please realize that it is coming to an end.**

-- Chapter 16--

After eating Kagome told Sesshomaru she needed to go to the study to plan something's out. He showed her to her own private study, which was close to both his study and their room, before leaving her and heading to his study.

"Let's see," Kagome said to herself as she sat in her chair behind her desk.

Her study wasn't as large as Sesshomaru's but she didn't mind. It had more feminine qualities to it in a way. It, much like Sesshomaru's, didn't have side walls but instead they were bookcases that were full of neatly placed books. Her desk was located in the middle of the room but more to the back. On the floor on both sides of her desk were two beautiful yet small trees. Two chairs were located in the front of her desk, both rather comfy but not as comfortable as the couches which were located in front of each side book case.

Kagome sat in her chair, playing with her hair as she tried to think her brilliant revenge plan through. She wanted it to be perfect with no chance of being ruined or faulted. She didn't want to have a minor mess up during the plan then have to think of another way to make the plan work right on the spot. The only flaw that came to mind was what if someone else came to Kikyo's aide? Kirara had told her that Kikyo would leave the village then return with an odd smell each and every time. Apparently Kikyo only left the village after her and Inuyasha had a sexual encounter or came close to having one. Kirara told her that at most times the owner of the smell couldn't be determined but that there were a few times she caught a whiff of the owner. Kirara never got to finish her story because they were interrupted. Kagome sat and thought about it for a moment or so longer before deciding it would be easier to think a way around this if she knew who this mysterious person was. She closed her eyes and tried to telepathically reach Kirara.

'Kirara.'

Kirara, who was playing in the garden with the children suddenly stopped chasing the children and looked around.

'It's Kagome I need you to follow my scent to my study so I may have a word with you.'

Kirara then quickly took off towards the castle to find Kagome. It didn't take her long to find Kagome's study. She pushed the door open just a crack to enter then closed it behind her.

"I need to know the owner of the mysterious smell that was on Kikyo. My plans are pretty well thought out but I don't want to risk the chance of this mysterious person coming in and ruining everything," Kagome explained as Kirara jumped onto her desk.

'It was Naraku,' Kirara stated.

Kagome's eyes went wide as the new found information hit her. Why would Naraku, if he truly wanted Kikyo the way he seems to, let Kikyo hang near Inuyasha never the less kiss and have intimate contact. This greatly disturbed Kagome. Naraku, just like any other demon, would be possessive over Kikyo thinking her only his and not wanting to share.

"Kirara, this makes no sense at all…," Kagome said as she frowned and looked at the setting sun outside her large balcony.

Maybe Naraku was just using Kikyo. That would explain it much easier than him actually wanting her. Either way Kagome needed to find out and soon. Her plan would have to be put into motion in just three days after today. Sighing, Kagome stood up, picked up Kirara in her arms and headed to Sesshomarus' study. After exiting her study she decided to keep her study well 

protected from anyone who may want to get in. She turned around placed her hand on the door and chanted quietly for a few short minutes. After she finished, the double doors glowed light blue before resuming their original color. She smiled before heading to her loves study.

When she reached the large, wooden study doors she stood still for a few minutes before putting Kirara down and opening the doors. Kirara quickly ran to play with the children some more while Kagome entered the study. Sesshomaru lifted his eyes form his work and smiled at his mate.

"What brings you here, my love?"

Kagome took a deep breath in before starting her question.

"I need to leave once again to spy on Kikyo. I need to gather a little more information about something to make sure that my plan doesn't have any complications," Kagome explained.

Sighing Sesshomaru replied," I see. Well do as you wish my love just remember that I love you very much and shall miss you much more. Also be careful and be sure to pay attention to your body's needs my love."

Kagome smiled as she walked up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you, my love," She said.

"You're welcome, my mate. When are you leaving?"

"Tonight, after I put the children to sleep."

"Ok, my love, when shall you return," Sesshomaru asked as he kissed her cheek.

"I should return by tomorrow morning or at noon. My plan for revenge must take place about two or three days from now," Kagome stated. "I don't have time to waste."

"Well I have tons of documents to read so I shall see you most likely when you return. I won't be able to see you again tonight, I am sorry, my love."

Kagome frowned but quickly recovered and replied," It's ok babe, I'll be fine."

She then kissed him one last time on the cheek before heading to the garden to get the children and Kirara. As she walked to the garden she informed Sariya of what was going on and to be prepared by nightfall. As Kagome came to the beginning of the rather large garden she used her senses and quickly found where the children were located. Their loud screaming and laughing followed by their scent made them somewhat easy to find. Moving as quickly as she could she followed a series of paths until the children came into view.

"Shippo!! Rin!! Bath time," Kagome shouted to the children.

Both the children and Kirara quickly came to stand by Kagome.

"Mom are you going to tuck us in tonight," Shippo asked.

Smiling Kagome replied," Yes I am."

They walked down the white bricked path that swerved around the beautiful red, blue, black, and white roses. In some flower beds the roses were mixed up in color but usually black and white were paired together and blue and red were paired together. Kagome and the children walked at a slow pace throw the twists and turns of the garden path giving all of them time to see the delights the Western Castle had to offer. When they finally entered the castle they had all done their chit chatting and now just walked in silence.

When they had got to the bathing room the children quickly stripped their clothes off and jumped in starting a game of marco polo that Kagome had taught them. She sat silently on a chair by the door and watched the children with a motherly smile on her face. Her thoughts once again drifted to the fight ahead if she did not make it for some reason the children would be left motherless and she knew how it felt to have a parent missing from your life. This is exactly why she had to make sure her plan had no flaws no possible faults it had to be carefully planned out because if she failed it would hurt a lot of people and she knew it. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a large Kirara jumping in the bath and splashing water on the kids and outter rim of the bathing tub. She stood up and carefully dusted herself off with a large smile on her lips.

"Time to get washed up," She said as she walked into a small closet with all the bathing supplies in it. She found some shampoo and what in the feudal era wash a form of conditioner as well as body wash. She walked out of the closet and kneeled on the edge of the bathing tub.

"Who wants to go first?" Kagome asked as she smiles at both the children silently guessing who would volunteer first.

"Me first, mommy! I want to go first!" Rin shouted.

Kagome silently giggled as her guess was right. Rin stood right next to the edge of the bathing tub and closed her eyes. Kagome put some of the shampoo in her hand and gently lathered it into her hair carefully yet making sure to clean her hair properly. As soon as she was done she helped Rin lean back to wash all the soap out of her hair. She did the same with the conditioner before helping Rin to wash her body. After she helped Rin clean off all the soap she followed the same procedure with Shippo who had a little more practice at it. After she finished with Shippo, both Rin and Shippo jumped out of the bath and quickly covered themselves with towels. Kagome giggled as they looked up at her with large smiles yet shivering. She walked to the counter right next to the chair and helped both Rin and Shippo put lotion on. Putting the clothes on was much easier then Kagome thought it would be and was surprised they had finished so fast. Shippo, after he had finished dressing walked to the door and looked back silently telling Kagome he was ready to go. Kagome looked down at Rin who seemed like she would pass out on the way to their room. So Kagome picked Rin up and followed Shippo to the children's room with a wet, fluffy, fire cat following behind them. They walked down many halls but luckily only one set of stairs to reach the children's room. Shippo kindly pushed the door open for Kagome and moved aside allowing her to walk through. She set Rin, who was long asleep, in her bed, tucked her in, kissed her head, and wished her a good night. She did the same with Shippo who quickly fell into a deep sleep. Kirara followed Kagome out of the room which meant she wanted to go on the trip. Kagome sighed.

"Only one more thing to do before I leave," She said as she walked to her lovers study once again.

Opening the door slowly and quietly she managed to slide in without him noticing. He must have been extremely caught up in his work for he didn't move or flinch in any way to signify that he knew she was there. It seemed his nose didn't even catch her scent for some reason. She smiled then dissolved into the air and appearing behind him. She quickly yet gently placed her hands on his shoulder and kisses his neck which made him jump up a bit.

Grinning like crazy Kagome said," How is my mate doing?"

"Well I was doing well until you snuck up behind me which isn't a smart move my love," He replied.

"I know but ask me if I care."

He stood up and turned around to hold her and kiss her passionately.

"Be careful my love," He said as he kissed her again.

"I will babe. I must be going don't work yourself too hard my mate," She replied as she left his embrace and walked out of his study, flashing him one last smile before her departure.

She shut the study doors and walked down the white marble hall thinking of how she shouldn't have wasted her time with Inuyasha.

'I should have just met Sesshomaru first when I came through that well. My luck it that would have happened I would be mated to the two-timing mutt'

She walked down many flights of stairs and many hallways before finding herself in the royal stables.

"Sariya, let's go."

Sariya quickly walked to her lady's side and allowed her to mount. As soon as Kagome was mounted Sariya walked to the large arch way that linked the stables to the second and closed in courtyard. Sariya and Kagome enjoyed the smell and comfort of their home before taking to the skies in one large leap which could make the cow that jumped over the moon jealous.

Soaring through the night sky Kagome looked up at the moon which always made her think of her demon knight. She had already begun to miss him. Flying through the cold night air really made her relax and enjoy nature. Sariya quickly pick up speed and continued to pick up speed until she had reached the village. Landing in the forest without being seen was an easy task figuring that there weren't any demons in this village and that it was in the middle of the night. Kagome put a masking spell on her, Kirara, and Sariya. Kagome now appeared to be a normal village woman looking much like Sango in many ways such as her hair and eyes, even her demon claws and markings were cleverly disguised. Sariya was now a horse or at least in physical appearance and Kirara now looked like an ordinary cat. Kagome smiled at her work and began walking to a corner of the village with Kirara and Sariya following closely behind her. She reached into her kimono and pulled out a bag with sparkling purple powder. Taking a small amount of powder in her hand she then smiled as she lifted her hand to her mouth and very slowly and gently blew the powder. The powder swirled in a circle in front of her and within a short period of time a hut appeared with a small stall behind it. The hut mimicked all the other huts in the village with the exceptions that it had a stall behind it and it was made and could easily be taken down if Kagome wished it to be. Kagome walked into the hut with Kirara while Sariya walked to the stall and kneeled down to rest.

The next morning everyone got up and started their normal routine not noticing the new hut and villager due to a spell which Kagome carefully and cleverly placed on the village. Only Kaede and Kikyo were unfazed by the spell but Kaede was off headed to help a nearby village to aid them in their time of need and Kikyo hardly ever paid any attention to what went on in the village. Kagome peeked out of her hut and saw Kikyo and Inuyasha sitting under a tree holding each other. She needed to get one of them riled enough to get intimate. She smiled as she sat criss cross on the floor and closed her eyes chanting silently. Within no time she was inside Inuyasha's head. Kagome tried to remember every time caught him and Kikyo together fucking and replayed the scene but in his mind. She continued to do such until she felt she had done her job well. Opening her eyes and smiling she got up and peeked out of her hut again to see Inuyasha staring at Kikyo hungrily. Grinning evilly she now realized that all she now needed to do was get Kikyo riled enough to do something since Inuyasha was technically her bitch and wouldn't do anything without her command. Sitting down once again in the same position Kagome began to chant again with her eyes closed. This time she had more difficulty entering Kikyo's head but it never the less was somewhat easy. After entering her mind she did the same thing she had done with Inuyasha, replaying intimate moments between the two lovers. Unlike with Inuyasha these scenes only got Kikyo slightly turned on not riled up. Kagome frowned as she noticed this. Then a thought came to mind and in Inuyasha's place Naraku was put. This changed everything obviously for it only took Kikyo a short minute or two before she was riled as all hell. Opening her eyes and standing up to peek out the window again she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo walking into the forest. Grinning evilly her cloak appeared on her and changed to a dark brown color which blended in the with forest scheme. Masking her scent she silently followed Inuyasha and Kikyo, jumping silently from tree to tree. Finally Kikyo and Inuyasha stopped and started kissing each other fiercely. There was no passion in their kiss just deep lust, no love. Kagome noticed this and just silently shook her head at what Inuyasha had got himself into. She watched their sexual dance with disgust 

and hatred. She hated the fact that he had sunk so low and was just being used. Although she hated him she felt pity for him somewhere deep inside her soul. Not love though, she knew that for sure. Once they were done Kikyo guided Inuyasha to the village where she told him she was going to go for a walk to clear her mind and relax. He simply nodded and told her to be careful. Kagome, who had been stealthily following Kikyo and still was couldn't believe how blind Inuyasha was. She continued to follow Kikyo as she walked deeper and deeper into the forest. After about 17 miles, which Kikyo walked quickly through, Kikyo stopped and looked around.

"Baby," She called out.

A gust of poisonous mist appeared and after it cleared there stood Naraku in all his glory. He simply stared at Kikyo who quickly walked up to him and slowly took off her kimono once again. He didn't move but just stared at her with his eyes on nothing but her face. From Kagome's point of view it didn't seem like he really wanted her but she would have to ask him when Kikyo left. After Kikyo was completely naked he walked up and lightly kissed her neck then proceeded to other intimate activities but the more Kagome noticed and analyzed the more it seemed like he didn't really care. Comparing Inuyasha and Kikyo's encounter to now made it look like Naraku was more like forcing himself to do it but that also wouldn't make sense in any way, shape, or form. After they finished Kikyo got dressed and stumbled back to the village still panting somewhat. Naraku just stood still and just tied his pants back on since none of his clothing ever really came off. Kagome took this as her chance and jumped down from her tree branch causing him to whip his head up.

"Hello, Naraku," Kagome greeted as she lifted her face so that some of it was visible.

"Who are you," He questioned.

"Kagome, have you forgotten me so easily?"

He grinned and shook his head slightly," No I haven't"

He then got serious and asked," Why are you here and did you see what transpired?"

Kagome gave a single nod and replied," I saw everything and have been following Kikyo all day. I am here because I have come to ask you why you do what you do to her. You, although only half, are indeed demon and if you really wanted her would be more possessive and protective of her not letting her fondle with Inuyasha in any way if even letting him be near her. So I have some to find this out for I have created a plan and you may interfere if you have feelings for the walking corpse."

"I see. Well I do not have feelings for the tramp and never will she is more of a whore then both Kagura and a geisha put together. Does that answer your question?"

Kagome walked closer to him and stared up at him.

"Why do you fuck her then?"

"Honestly I truly don't know why I put up with that damned woman. I was planning on draining her powers from her but they are becoming useless quickly and I no longer have needs for them. Have tried to find ways to heighten their strength but she is dwindling too quickly and I have not come up with any ways to lift her powers value. I should just kill her honestly," Naraku said as his baboon cloak appeared on him.

"Don't leave. Talk with me, I think we can make a fair exchange," Kagome said.

"Why would you make a deal with me? I am your enemy we have fought in combat many times and I have kidnapped you many times as well not to mention almost killed you. Why do you wish to join forces now, priestess"?

"I am no longer just a priestess."

"Then what do you consider yourself"?

"I am mated to a demon now and am a demon. I no longer travel with Inuyasha so you have no need to kill or steal me and I have no need to fight you or kill you. Also I'm planning to kill Kikyo and make Inuyasha witness his mistake and be torn from the inside out. Wish to help"?

Naraku nodded his head and allowed a large grin to appear in his face.

"You are a very admirable priestess. What is your plan"?

"Well I don't really need you to help just some assistance if you understand what I mean."

"Yes I understand. Now that I think of it how about we make a form or treaty for I do not think I can assist you at the moment for I have things to attend to that have been neglected."

"That will work out. What kind of treaty"?

"Anything you desire."

"Let's see well how about you just come to my aid when I need you"?

"That will do."

"And no causing havoc in the western lands."

Naraku simply stared at her a while before replying," Deal."

"Ok, Thank you I know how hard that must be for you."

Smiling Kagome began to walk away but was stopped by Naraku's voice. 

"Tell me how your plan goes. I would very much love to be there to watch Inuyasha's demise and suffering but as I cannot details would do nicely."

"Kagome grinned and replied," I will."

Then in a gust or poisonous mist he was gone. Kagome now took her time walking back to the village, enjoying the forest and its many sounds and smells. When she finally arrived at the village out skirts she made the cloak vanish and a basket with a few vegetable in it appeared at her side. She looked like any ordinary villager walking into the village with her labors work in her hand. Slowly she walked into the village and greeted everyone as she walked to her hut. When she got to her hut she walked in and grinned evilly while her eyes gleamed.

"Kirara, I believe my plan is finally perfected. Now it's time for the last phase of my plan."

**Ok, I think I'll leave you there with that beautiful cliffy ******** well tell me how you liked it and let me know If you have any questions or anything I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability. Once again no flames and please enjoy and be patient. Hope you enjoy and hope everyone's holidays went well.**


End file.
